Scientific Love
by Fallon McGowen
Summary: Manami Takahashi, the 4th seat of the 5th division is sweet as pie. And psychic. When her world is turned upside down she finds herself in an interesting situation with the sick minded scientist, Captain Kurotsuchi. KurotsuchiXOC! Lemons later...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

* * *

1. Bad Day

Manami stood by the counter tapping her foot. Where was her sister? Did Ai honestly believe she wouldn't notice her missing so often? It had all started a week ago when Manami had woken in the middle of the night due to quite a troubling vision. Being concerned for her sister she got up to go check on her and, to her dismay, she could not find Ai. The next morning however Ai showed up as though she had been there all night and claimed Manami had simply still been dreaming. But Manami knew better and had been carefully keeping a tab on sister. She wasn't so nosey as to follow her twin or attempt to tap into her vision to find out what was going on. Oh no, she had too much trust in her sister for that not to mention she valued privacy of her own and would most certainly hate for some psychic freak to force herself into her business.

It wasn't that Manami saw herself as a freak for the cursed visions but everyone else seemed to see her that way. Before arriving in Soul Society both she and Ai had been murdered practically by their own mother when she turned her over to the man that slaughtered a girl in their school. Well, if she hadn't they would have all died. Manami had seen the man kill the girl in a vision which was enough to have him as a suspect in the investigation, but he broke into their home before there was enough evidence to warrant his arrest. His only request was that Manami come with him. Ai refused to let her go alone, so she had ended up in the same boat.

Manami would never forget the things that scum had done to her. Somehow she was lucky enough to end up in Soul Society with her sister. She understood many souls weren't that lucky…not to mention that they'd ended up in 73rd district. If she had not had Ai with her, she probably would not have survived. It had been Ai that had run into Tosen and ultimately gotten them into the academy…

Perhaps that is why it hurt so badly to know that Ai was keeping things from her, because she never had before…

Manami's head shot up as she noticed the door carefully sliding open. At least Ai remembered how easily Manami was awakened. So she didn't have to open the door very far Manami was given a mildly entertaining show as Ai slipped in at an odd angle. Ai's smug grin had Manami's blood boiling. How dare she think so little of Manami! Ai turned to head to her room, but stopped short.

Her eyes met an identical pair across the room. Manami stood with icy scowl glued on her face. The look of shock on Ai's face gave Manami a rush of satisfaction.

"Manami," she croaked.

"Where have you been?" Manami hissed. Her face set in a rage, but her voice calm and low. The two of them were opposite when it came to the way they showed their emotions. Ai would shout in rage, but Manami made sure to stay calm. Never in her life had she raised her voice in anger or hurt. The only time she had ever let her voice grow was in pain…

"I-well-you see," Ai sputtered.

_Oh no you don't…_ Manami thought.

"Don't lie to me," she stated knowing very well a lie was what she was about to get. "I do not deserve to be lied to."

"'Nami, please. I really just-"

"Have you been at the bar?" Manami knew her sister's tendencies.

"Uh…I-"

"Ai!" she persisted. She still did not yell, but she certainly put emphasis on the syllable.

"No! Ok?! I wasn't at the freaking bar!" she shouted.

"Then where?" Manami demanded. She crossed her arms. The rage was seeping into the pit of her stomach.

Then the vision hit.

**Bodies met in the dark. A hand slid over a thigh. Sweat. Gasps. Moans. **_**"That's it Ai…oh, gods! Don't use your teeth!" "You like baby…" **_**A grunt. A 69 against pale skin.**

Just as quick as it had begun, it was over.

"Shuhei," she breathed in shock. There was a small silence, "Ai! How long has this affair been going on?"

Looking to the ground Ai mumbled, "Almost a year."

Manami closed her eyes. Her chest was constricting, "I see..." she turned away, there was no more to be said in that conversation.

"Manami I-"

Manami refused to turn back.

"I have a meeting to attend in four hours I'd like some rest…"she cut her off as she walked towards her room. She had to get away before she broke. "Don't disturb me…and I have somewhere to go tonight. I'll be home in the morning."

It took everything within Manami not to slam the door between them. In complete hurt, Manami threw herself onto the bed and wept.

* * *

Having had a couple hours to let the initial shock wear off, she was a little better but the wound was still open. However she had a meeting to attend for fourth, fifth, and seventh, why sixth seats were skipped she had no idea but whatever. She couldn't let her emotions rule her. She had a job to do. When she stepped into the meeting room she seemed to be one of the only ones there, but then again she was almost twenty minutes early.

"Miss Takahashi!" the greeting had her smiling, she knew the voice.

She looked at the small dark headed young man. She was quite fond of him. He was one the nicest guys in Soul Society in her opinion, not to mention his ego was not a fraction the size of other men.

"Hello Hanataro," she beamed at him. She wasn't an easy person to read, thank the gods for that, but he probably wouldn't pry anyway, "and how many times must I tell you to call me Manami? Unless you just really want me to call you Mr. Yamada."

"But you're a higher rank than me…" he said respectfully.

"I'm only a fourth seat," she laughed, "Not to mention you could save my life and in my opinion saving a life is more important than taking one."

"Well-"

"Hanataro," she shook her head still smiling, "Just call me Manami…"

"O-ok! I will try!" he said whole heartedly.

"No," she stated, "you will do."

They laughed together for a few moments. He was the kind of person she enjoyed being with. He wasn't pompous or loud but a good source of conversation.

"What did I miss?" Yumichika Ayasegawa asked as he approached.

"Oh nothing Mr. Ayasegawa," Hanataro said looking to the ground. He had stopped laughing abruptly.

"You know, Hanataro you would be much more attractive if you would look up more." Yumichika scolded. He turned to Manami, "Hey Beautiful." He gave her a peck on the check.

"Last time I checked I wasn't wearing a mirror," feigning astonishment she lifted a hand to her face. Then she laughed, perhaps with the two of them she wouldn't have to pretend to forget the upsetting events of the morning, "so how are things at the division of brutality?"

"Painful," he continued to kid. They had an understanding between them and easily poked fun at each other without any hurt feelings, "actually, things have been interesting with the Captain. I do believe he has hearts in his eyes."

"Really?" Manami gasped. That was interesting. "The I'll-kick-your-butt Captain Zaraki's finally fallen? Well, I do believe he was acting strange at the fourth division last night with my new Captain."

"oh yes!" Hanataro piped up, "Captain Unohana told me ask about her condition."

"Well I haven't seen her since she was in the hospital," Manami shrugged.

"When I saw her this morning she seemed to be fine," Yumichika explained.

"That's good," Manami gave a nod, "she hasn't said anything about training, but I'm sure its coming. My only hope is she doesn't take advice from Captain Zaraki."

Yumichika simply laughed.

"Manami," a voice said loudly as a ham sized hand was placed on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. It could only be one man. The one that was always in his own way trying to court her. Manami however was anything but interested.

"Hello, Lieutenant Ōmaeda," she acknowledged, "What are you doing here? I was under the impression this was for seats of less rank."

She heard Yumichika's soft snort beside her. He saw Ōmaeda as beneath him because he wasn't as beautiful as him. That one of Yumichika's philosophies had always made her laugh.

"I'm heading it up," he gave her a cheeky grin, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well," she had to be careful here…she didn't have to lie, she was busy, but did she really want her business broadcasted? Oh who cared, "I have a date…"

She felt Yumichika jumped beside her and she knew Hanataro was staring at her.

Ōmaeda's face fell, "Oh yeah who with?"

She had no doubt he'd pull strings to break her date, but she he couldn't with this one.

"Captain Ukitake," she said simply. She could feel the blush sneaking onto her face.

"What? Since when did the two of you start talking?" Ōmaeda demanded.

"I met him when I entered the the 8th division. So I met him through Captain Kyoraku, but I don't find this to be any of your business…"

"Are the two of you exclusive?"

"Well no but-"

"Humph, fine," he gave in, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I can't be sure," she shook her head. She pushed a stray lavender strand of hair behind her ear, "With my new Captain and all."

"I'll pick you up at seven," with that he turned to retreat, "Most women would be flattered a higher rank was interested in them. So, be thankful."

He was out of ear shot towards the front of the room.

"Pig," Yumichika scoffed. He slipped a brotherly arm around her, "you poor thing. He's disgusting. I'll talk to Captain Zaraki and see if we can't get you out of that date tomorrow. And when did this come about with Captain Ukitake?"

"Well, he asked me a few days ago," she knew her face had to be red, "I was taking some things to Captain Kyoraku and he was there. He practically ran me down to ask."

"I like the idea of the two of you," Hanataro smiled.

"Thank you, but its only one date," she laughed.

The sound of a throat being cleared got everyone's attention. The three of them took their seats quickly. Facing the front. Ōmaeda began to speak about numbers and new policies and how our Captains would soon be getting paper work about such things. He was really dragging things out and Manami wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Now," he emphasized loudly, "I need two volunteers! One to get the signature of all the Captains stating they got all the papers they should have. The other needs to get me the signatures of all of the Lieutenants. Now, any takers on the Captains?" no hands went up, "Manami Takahashi! Thank you for volunteering!" Manami rolled her eyes. The man was a flat out jerk. "And what about for the Lieutenants?" still no hands, "Manami! That is very productive of you to volunteer for both!" her jaw fell open. Was he serious? "I need these papers back by twelve tonight, please come get them. This meeting is now over."

"That wasn't right," Hanataro gasped as soon as others began standing.

"I don't think he cares…" she mumbled. She was aware Yumichika and Hanataro followed her to the front. The grin on Ōmaeda's face made Manami want to curse.

"Here you go dear," he hand her the stack of papers, "I already signed mine for you and my Captain signed hers too."

"Gee thanks," she sighed. "Look, could I maybe give you these tomorrow?"

"My Captain wants them first thing in the morning," he informed her shaking his head.

"Ok, I understand…"

"Good," he continued to grin, "I'll see you tonight."

Her breath caught. _No, _she coached inside,_ absolutely no crying_.

"Here," Yumichika took the papers from her I'll get my Captain and Lieutenant plus the Lieutenants for 8 through 13 and Hanataro will get his Captain and Lieutenant as well as the Lieutenants of the first seven divisions and actually I'll get Captain Fon since she'll probably be close to Captain Zaraki."

"Yeah!" Hanataro agreed, "Because that meeting dragged on for a while. That only gives you seven signatures one of which you can get from Ukitake tonight."

"Are you two sure?" she asked skeptically. Though, the offer did sound wonderful.

"Of course!" Yumichika laughed, "Now run along so you're not late."

"Ok, thank you both so much!" she said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Just one more signature and she could head to Captain Ukitake's. Should she call him Jūshirō? She'd let him correct her. She would most certainly hate top offend him. In a way she wished she hadn't saved Captain Kurotsuchi for last but she had simply gone in order, well except when she had run into Captain Komamura on her way to the first division. He had been friendly. They all had been, excluding Captain Hitsugaya, but was he ever in a good mood?

It didn't really surprise her that Captain Kyoraku knew about her date later, but he sure did make her feel nervous about it. He kept making borderline crude comments about wondering hands and what to wear. But she had decided not to let him get to her; she would just go with the flow. If only she could get this last signature…Trapped in her thoughts she wasn't paying any attention when she rounded the corner.

SMACK!

She landed on her rear end. The shattering of glass had her scrambling to help.

"I am _so _sorry!" she apologized as she leaned forward. She had no idea whop she had run into, but that didn't really matter. She stopped abruptly before placing her hand in a substance that seemed to be eating through the ground. Her heart dropped.

_Please don't be who I think you are…_she prayed as she looked up.

Her lavender eyes met gold. Captain Kurotsuchi.

_Oh gods…_was all she could think before she was suddenly wrenched up by her collar.

* * *

This is the first of Manami's story! I hope you enjoy it!

BTW: Reviews fuel my creative juices!

_**-Fallon-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach. I just own Shizuko, Teru, Shunka, Kanashim, and the twins….

* * *

2. Damned

_Oh gods…_was all she could think before she was suddenly wrenched up by her collar.

"You little wench." He spit in her face, "Are you blind?"

"I'm sorry Captain Kurotsuchi!" she cried out. She dropped the papers as she placed her hands on his chest, "I was looking for you actually!"

"Well I'm flattered, but you just ruined the only vile of serum that existed," his glower was unbelievably intense.

Her heart was pounding. She had just crossed one of the worst Captains in all of the Seireitei. "I sorry, I didn't mean to! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"well that's obvious," he seemed to be calming down he set her away from him, but only let go with one hand, "since you don't use your eyes," he pulled up his hand with the infamous nail, "I'll just take them…"

The breath wouldn't come for a scream. Usually at such intense moments warning visions would come to her but they weren't. He wasn't going to hurt her, at least not yet.

He groaned and threw her to the ground.

She barely saved her head from a nasty collision.

"Your name blind one?" he sure didn't sound as though he cared, but the he was studying her face. Her eyes were dry. What an interesting young woman she was…

She looked up; passerby might believe she was bowing.

"Manami Takahashi, sir," his eyes were unbelievable captivating. _Why are you thinking about that right now?_ She scolded herself, "I'm the fourth seat of the fifth division."

"Did I ask for your rank?" he barked.

"Well, no. but I thought-"

"You think?" he gave a mock laugh, "forget learning to look, let's go straight to the hard stuff."

Before she had time to even think. He had his hand in her hair and was dragging her across the ground. Out of instinct she gripped his wrist. She wouldn't cry. That was on thing the twins had in common. They both understood that tears gave power to the cause. However the fact that he was choosing the most popular streets had the tears pooling rather quickly.

She wasn't even whimpering. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was intrigued, where most would shriek and cringe back, she had simply looked astonished. What was wrong with her? He hadn't the slightest clue but he sure as hell planned to find out.

* * *

Manami knew where they were when she was dragged by a surprised looking Kenpachi Zaraki. They could only be at her Captain's quarters… however when she was led past Byakuya Kuchiki and her sister and ultimately came to a satisfying halt in front of her Captain and the 11th division's lieutenant. She was really just confused.

"Captain," Shizuko spoke sharply as soon as the shock receded, "unhand my fourth seat and explain yourself at once."

Manami witnessed Zaraki brace to intervene, but before he could act Mayuri had thrown the girl to the ground. Once again she had to salvage her head from the ground. Her hold on her emotions was stretching.

"This wretch doesn't use the eyes in her head," he spat, "she practically ran me over on her way to who-knows-where, causing me to drop the only vile of serum that took almost three months to create. I'd like all of you to know I am very upset about this."

"I couldn't tell," Shizuko huffed, "I'm very sorry about your serum, but I suggest you never handle a member of my squad that way again."

"I'll have you know she deserves much worse than a hair pulling; the things I research are for the benefit of the soul society and what she's done is inexcusable."

Manami didn't know how to react. She was being stood up for, by her Captain. That meant a lot more than words could ever convey.

"Fine," Shizuko groaned rubbing her temples, "Manami, you will report to the 12th division every day after you've finished your duties for me until he has replicated the serum. Which shouldn't take to long…seeing as how good scientists take notes…"

That was exactly what he had had in mind, but the shot she took at him was simply degrading."I do but it's a long process and-"

_Dammit…_she was not one to swear, but at that moment in time that was the only-

**Viles. Blood. A hand under her chin. Golden eyes. A large bed. **_**"Scream!"**_** A bloody lip. Sparks. Transducers on pressure points.**

Manami surfaced. Her breath was heaving. She was loosing her grip on her emotions and fast. She'd just had a vision in front of four Captains…what had she done?

"Cap-captain, please," she sobbed breathlessly, "don't make m-me go…" it took all within her to keep her tears at bay.

"Miss Takahashi," Byakuya said with concern, "are you alright?"

"No…I just had a vision…" _You'll be fine, _she coached herself. She needed to transform her fear into anger. She could handle anger.

"A vision?" Kurotsuchi asked taking step toward her. She kept getting more and more…appealing, "Of what?"

"I'll help you remake the serum, but I refuse to be your test subject…"Manami scrambled back to get away. _Fear to anger._ She made herself look straight into his eyes"These cursed v-visions have tortured me in every life I've lived, they show me what the future c-could bring and I refuse to be a l-lab rat…"

It wasn't as well articulated as she would have liked but the tears weren't there. That simple fact didn't get past Kurotsuchi either.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Shizuko cut in, "if she returns with so much as a paper cut at any point in time I will-"

"Are you actually threatening me?" the twisted man laughed, "do you honestly think I'm even the slightest bit afraid of you? It is you that-"

"Kurotsuchi," Zaraki growled stepping towards him, "you are in the presence of three other Captains. Hands off the lady," he ordered. Ai witnessed the rage and for a moment she saw blood-lust, "I don't think Kuchiki will disagree with my saying that if this young woman shows signs of any type of abuse whatsoever, it will be brought to the attention of the Commander."

"I do agree one hundred percent," the Captain of the Sixth division said solemnly.

Manami wasn't sure what to do. Three Captains were speaking on her behalf.

Kurotsuchi's fists clenched as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door, so he'd just have to be gentle with the girl…dammit. "Fine," he spit. When he reached the door, he turned back to look Manami straight in the face. Her heart went to her throat, "Don't keep me waiting too long." With that he was gone.

When Manami was enveloped in a hug by her twin she caved. The confrontation from the morning was forgotten. There were so much more important things than that. The introverted twin curled into the comfort of her sister. There was a carrying pause for a few moments.

"Captain Kuchiki," Shizuko broke the silence, "May I speak with you privately outside?"

"Alright," he nodded and followed her out the door.

The silence continued until the always cheerful Yachiru piped up.

"It's ok! Kenny will protect her!" she smiled.

"Oh…" Ai said simply.

The little girl's hand made contact with Manami's head.

"Cheer up Beauty!" she laughed, "C'mon! You're not fixing anything like that!"

Manami looked up teary-eyed as Zaraki scooped Yachiru off of the floor.

"Watch it brat," he said, "she's had a hard day."

Even he knew a woman deserved a good cry after being told she would have to work under Kurotsuchi. His eye met hers. This man wasn't as he seemed…

"It's alright Captain Zaraki," Manami spoke as she wiped her face. She didn't cry in front of Captain Kurotsuchi and that was all that had mattered. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, is quite right. It will not-"

"No!" Yachiru huffed cutting her off, "you call me Yachiru. You are gonna have to be Shizzy's friend, cause she needs a friend that she doesn't have to have sex with and Kenny is not that friend. So you need to be her friend! Both of you and I don't want Shizzy's friends to be all formal."

She'd heard the rumors about the two captains, but it was an interesting feeling to have them confirmed.

"But Lieutenant," Ai began, but stopped short when the small girl shot her a menacing look. "I mean, Yachiru, why can't you be her special friend?"

"She needs to have more than one! Plus I'm kinda hoping she'll be like a mommy which is different."

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it?" Manami inquired with a smile. It was time to move on to brighter things. She'd think back on her vision that night "I can't imagine how you fair so well with the lack of female influence…"

"Feather face is a pretty good girl influence! Plus big-booby chan is sort of there, but she's more friend then anything," Yachiru leaned toward the twins from her perch on Kenpachi's knee, "Shizzy actually makes me listen!"

Manami began to laugh. From what she'd seen of Shizuko, she could honestly say the two would make an interesting couple. Maybe even cute… It was then she noticed Shizuko had entered. The new Captain was staring at Zaraki with affection that had Manami's heart lifting for them. Yes, Yumichika had been right. There were definitely hearts.

In an instant the moment was over and Shizuko crossed to sit next to Zaraki.

"Shizzy!" Yachiru giggled and crawled into her arms, "can Beauty and Slut sleep over too!?"

The color drained from Ai's face. Manami was flattered by her nickname, but she wasn't sure how to react to Ai's…it did fit…

"Yachiru," Shizuko gasped, "That wasn't very nice."

"But she is really pretty," the pinked haired child pointed to Manami and her cheeks heated, "and she sleeps with 69-face all the time," Apparently the Shuhei secret wasn't that well kept. "And she tried to screw tattoo-he-!"

"She can not sleep over," Byakuya spoke from the doorway.

All eyes turned to him.

"How made you in charge?" Yachiru spit with a pout. Her words mirrored Ai's thoughts.

"Miss Fon, put me in charge of Miss Ai Takahashi's nights." He replied making eye contact with the lavender headed woman he spoke of.

"What?" Ai gaped in disbelief.

"Every night you will report to the Kuchiki Household, until I feel there is no longer a need for you to be there. That is the deal your captain and I just made," he stated, giving her no tine to respond he continued, "and seeing as how the sun has set I believe it is time we took our leave."

"But I-"

"None of that," he cut her off, "You got yourself into this mess."

"Please, my-"

"What did I just say?" he reprimanded.

"My sister needs m-"

"I'll be fine Ai," Manami said softly, "Just go…"

It seemed all things in the twin's lives were making interesting turns. They would be parted for many nights to come, not that it would be much of a difference.

"I need her back by 8," Shizuko said to Byakuya.

He simply nodded, "let's go, Miss Takahashi."

"Yes sir," she sighed in defeat. She wouldn't cry there. Not where she could be seen.

"I should be going as well," Manami spoke and stood with her sister. She could only hope Captain Ukitake would understand…she was filthy from being dragged but she simply had no time to change.

The twins followed behind Byakuya as they left. When they came to the first fork in the road, Manami's stomach pitched. This was where they would go separate ways. She turned to her twin without hesitation and hugged her. She was well aware Ai didn't want to let go, but she couldn't much blame her…

"Not now," Manami breathed knowing her sister was on the verge of a break down. She pulled away and held her out in front of her, "I'll see you in the morning, you'll be fine," she glanced toward Byakuya, "Perhaps this will be good for you."

Manami kissed her forehead before turning and walking away to face Ukitake.

It was then she realized that she was missing one important detail…

The papers.

* * *

Things are really flowing for this one! I'm gonna try and catch up with my current story line in my other stories it should only take another chapter or two!

AND!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR!

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

Ivoryclaw

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.

* * *

3. Golden Eyes

Manami was running just as fast as her legs would take her. She had to find those papers! She was well aware she was beyond late, but she had no other choice. If only she wasn't so…well, what was she? For some reason or another, men seemed to be attracted to her lately. And look at what it had gotten her into. She was not really that pretty…Besides, she had a twin. Sure there were slight differences, but ultimately they looked the same. However, the distinctly different tattoos on their foreheads made it impossible for them to switch places.

Her breath left her when she saw the scattered papers. With out even slowing down she came to an abrupt stop when she dropped to her knees. She only rolled her eyes when she felt the fabric rip. She scrambled the papers as she counted. 6th division, 8th division, 10th division, 1st division, 13th division, 7th division… that was only six… where was the 12th?

_Fine, _she shoved at the strands in front of her face. She didn't usually push her visions but she could when needed. She took three deep breaths and concentrated, envisioning the papers.

**Golden eyes. A ghostly pale hand picking up a stray sheet. Dark corridors. **

Of course he would have picked it up…she shook her head. She knew she couldn't face him. Not until she had to. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Ōmaeda needed the papers though…but she didn't exactly volunteer for the job. He would get six of the papers by twelve and the final one at dinner tomorrow. He'd just have to live with that.

But as of that moment… she had a date to finally get to.

* * *

Ukitake opened the door with a smile, but it vanished when as soon as his eyes passed over Manami's body. Her hair was disheveled and her outfit looked to be beyond repair. His first instinct was to her into his arms but he knew better.

"Oh Manami," he gasped, "Are you alright?"

She had seen the shock register on his face, "I'm very sorry Captain Ukitake," she forced a smile, "I ran into some trouble…"

"Manami," he half laughed, "I can tell, please come inside and we'll clean you up."

She let him lead her inside and followed him through his home and into- his bedroom?

"So," he said conversationally as he slide open the closet, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Its sort of a whole day experience actually," she shrugged. Her gaze fell to her hands. She was fiddling with her small nails. It brought the memory of being threatened back. He didn't hurt her…she'd always heard the horror stories about his action, but hadn't even slightly harmed her. Well, save the sore scalp.

"We have plenty of time," he encouraged, "but I bet you'd like to get out of those clothes. They are completely ruined I'd say. Here," he said turning from the closet with a new outfit in his hands, "I'm always sure to keep extra stock in here. Mine will be big for you but tie your belt tighter and you'll be fine." He placed the robes in her hands, "you can bathe in here," he took her by the hand and led her through another door, "We can talk after you've cleaned up."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake," she still had a smile plastered on her face. Wasn't it an open bathroom for him to be standing so close?

"Manami," he sighed, "I must insist that you call me Jūshirō." He pushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear. She would have to start putting her hair up better.

"Alright," she breathed. Why was she uncomfortable?

**A black nail trailing over a pale skin. **_**"Manami." **_**Golden eyes.**

"Manami," Jūshirōhad her by the arms, "are you alright?"

"I'm ok," she nodded. It wasn't a lie…exactly... Sure she was a little shaken butshe _was_ ok.

"I'll just be in the bedroom if you need me." he ran a hand over her cheek one last time before he left.

She shook her head. She couldn't help but feel that her life had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

When she stepped out of the bedroom she found Jūshirō pouring two cups of tea. He gave her a warm smile. She watched his gaze travel over her body. Well aware he meant no harm by it; she still got the urge to cover herself.

"I thought it would be big," he pulled out a chair for her, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So," he sat down across from her, "let's hear about this crazy day."

Perhaps this would be a good place to vent, "Well, first thing this morning I found out my sister has an easy time finding bed partners." She gave an exasperated laugh.

"Ahh," he gave a nod, "I've heard rumors, but sometimes people are just being nasty."

"I hadn't even heard the rumors," she sighed, "but I am her twin so who would tell me?"

"She's still your sister," he laid a hand on hers; "she's going to need you."

"Yes," she agreed, "She does now especially…Something has happened and now she practically lives with Captain Kuchiki. I still have no idea what's happened but I hope to find out tomorrow."

"That is certainly," he paused searching for the right word, "interesting. I'm still in the dark as to why you looked as though you'd been dragged across the ground."

"Because I was," she said simply. Letting the days happenings pour out of her was a major relief. She ran him through Ōmaeda's cruelty all the way to her punishment of quality time with Captain Kurotsuchi. By the time she was finished she could feel the tears threatening again. Her throat was raw and her eyes stung. She really didn't realize how emotion this day had made her.

"You poor thing," when she looked up he was kneeling in front of her with her face in his hands. "It sounds to me like you are one very popular girl. And I had no idea you have visions. How terrible it must be for you; I can take care of this business with Ōmaeda. He has no right to force himself on you whatsoever. I'll also have you know I am in complete shock over this situation with Mayuri. If he harms you, you let me know."

"Thank you, Jūshirō," she said softly, "I'm sorry to dump all of this on you…"

"Manami, dear," his thumb ran over her cheek, "I am flattered that you would. Are you hungry?"

"um, I don't think I could eat right now if you paid me," she tried to smile, but it wasn't coming, "I'm just tired and I need to run those papers to Ōmaeda before it gets too late."

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked softly, "I can have someone run those papers to him."

He was getting unbelievably closer to her, "No, I…" his mouth was just a breath away, "Please, I'm sorry but I really should be going." She put a hand up to his shoulder.

"Alright," he said simply and set her back, "I understand…" he stood with her, "Please, be safe on your way home."

"I will, thank you," she stopped by the door, "I feel like I was rude and rushed and I really just used you for your shower."

"Well," he laughed leaning towards her, "why don't you make up to me? Say, next week?"

"O-ok," she nodded.

Knowing she owed him something she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but he had different plans. He turned and captured her lips while his hands wondered to her waist. She gasped. Mistaking it as an invitation, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes were wide, but his were closed.

Of course at one of the most inconvenient times, a vision hit:

**A hand under a chin. Golden eyes. **

"Manami," Jūshirō's voice was soft against her ear, "I've waited so long for that…" his hand traveled up her back. He pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll see you later…"

All she could do was nod as he nudged her out the door. Then she remembered, "wait the-"

"I know," he chuckled and slipped the papers into her hands.

"Thanks," she sighed. Those papers would be the death of her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he kissed her forehead.

She turned and hurried away. She just wanted to get the papers to him and then get home. There was so much on her mind she couldn't think straight. What did he mean by he'd waited so long? Had he always felt that way about her? He was a wonderful man, but could she be with him in that way? Obviously not…there had not been anything in that kiss. For her at least.

She stopped short when she turned the corner. She was looking straight into the face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_Golden eyes, _she thought, _they were his!_

"I see you're learning to use your eyes," he hissed. A smirk played across his face.

"Yes sir," she nodded. She remembered the papers, "you picked up a paper I need."

"Interesting," he seemed to hum it, "you don't ask if I did. You already know."

"I saw it in a vision," she explained. "Do you have it?"

"As a matter of I do," he held it up, "I was just on my way to deliver it to you at Jūshirō's home."

She gasped, "How-How-"

"Did you forget how to use your tongue?" he laughed, "My fifth seat was blabbing about the interesting meeting all you had to sit through. He over heard you speaking with Hanataro Yamada and Yumichika Ayasegawa. It also sounds tome like Ōmaeda has something against you."

"Yes sir," she nodded, "May I please have that paper I need to get them to Ōmaeda fast…"

"I know," he snapped. He shoved the papers at her.

"Thank you sir," she bowed slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called as he left her.

Her heart was pounding. What was going on in her life?

* * *

By the time she got to Ōmaeda's home, she could only think of a bed. It had to have been the longest day she'd ever experienced since she joined the Gotei 13. Her emotions were battling. She had never ending questions. And the nerves curling in her stomach had her on edge.

She knocked on Ōmaeda's door. He did come from a rich family so the house was nice. It didn't take long before he came to the door.

"Manami," he greeted. The look in his eyes had her eyes narrowing, "Cutting it kinda close."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I ran into some trouble and then I had to go straight to see Jūshirō."

"I see," he leaned against the doorjamb, "I must say, I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to get help for something as simple as signatures."

"I'm sorry sir," she was not in the mood, "but it's a good thing I did, otherwise you wouldn't have these right now…"

She held them out. He took them and thumbed through.

"Pretty bad condition, Manami," he scolded.

"Sorry," she shook her head. Why was she entertaining this conversation? "It was volunteer anyway. And incase you don't remember, I didn't volunteer."

"Don't get smart with me," he barked, "you should be thankful I don't report you."

"I'm already serving time," she huffed crossing her arms. But she stopped the retort on her tongue and remembered how to negotiate with him, "I'm sorry sir. That was disrespectful."

"Yeah, it was." He seemed to be appeased.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing tomorrow?" she was hoping she'd be dead before she had to date him.

"You bet," he grinned, "good night Manami."

"Good night, lieutenant Ōmaeda."

Not wanting to piss him off, she waited until he had closed the door before turning away to head home. By the time she got there her entire body was aching.

She threw herself onto the bed a let sleep take her.

* * *

There! One more chapter and all my stories we'll be at the same place in time!

AND! Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

Rushumble

Ivoryclaw

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

* * *

4. Dreams

The air was warm, the sun was out, and all seemed perfect. Manami lay beneath the willow without a thought in her mind. She loved to relax whenever she got the chance. It was a good way to escape her curse. No people around generally meant no visions. She was thumbing through a book. She was in one of those states where she couldn't concentrate enough to read, but wasn't restless enough to get up. She soon set the book aside so she could soak in the silence. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

When she opened them the sun and warmth were gone. In their place were stars and a cold that could freeze a heart. Manami's arms were being held behind her head as she watched her sister give a drunk oral sex. The most disgusting part was that the man was a shinigami. His gratuitous grunts had her stomach rolling.

"That's it girl," he slurred, "When you get done, I'm gonna bang that gorgeous twin of yours. You know some how she's more-" the man let out a scream that was blood curdling. The back hand he delivered Ai drew blood from the young girl's mouth. "Wench," he spit, "how dare you bite me!" he picked up his robe from the floor, "Yana, put this in boiling water. I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson, she'll never forget."

"No!" the scream ripped from Manami's throat as the man threw the burning cloth around her sister's body.

The scene changed again. Manami was pinned to the mattress under a demented man. He was covered in the blood he'd just drained from her twin. He'd left Manami untouched to watch as he molested Ai while she bled out from thin shallow cuts he'd strategically placed all over her body.

"Hey pretty," he cooed as he ran the knife up her thigh, "have you ever been told how delectably pretty you are? Your face is enchanting." He licked her cheek; "I could just eat you up…" he nipped at her ear lobe. She whimpered causing him to chuckle, "that's what I like…what do you say we have some fun, before I get down to business?"

Everything came to a halt and she went numb…until a pale hand ran up her thigh trailing a warm sensation with it. "Manami," her name sounded exotic when uttered from that tongue. She opened her eyes and was frozen when hers met golden.

Manami shot up in bed. She was sweating and shaken. Lifting a hand to her cheek she wiped away tears. In a matter of hours she had relived snippets of the most traumatizing experiences in her life…plus some. Shaking her head she got up to get ready to meet her Captain for the first day of work.

* * *

Five minutes before eight Manami was knocking on Shizuko's door. She had been sure to gather her wits before heading out even leaving the house. After thinking things over she realized the dreams had been a good release from the stress of the day before.

"Hello Manami," Shizuko beamed as soon as opened the door, "How are things for you this morning?"

"They're fine thank you," she bit her lip. She wasn't lying, only pretending parts of her dreams never happened, "Uh; I wanted to thank you for last night…"

"It was nothing, really…I like you and your sister and quite frankly neither of you deserved to be treated in such a way."

"Thank you," she nodded. She was getting a soft spot for the new Captain, but she couldn't get too comfortable. They had all come to learn to be careful with their trust. "I understand that we are both your responsibility. I hope you might forgi-"

"Uh-uh," Shizuko cut in, "none of that…are you hungry? I have a bit of the breakfast left over. Kenpachi and Yachiru aren't big morning eaters…"

"No thank you…" she was touched by the thought. Shizuko's smile made her comfortable.

"You sure?" she coaxed, "it will only go to waste?"

Manami didn't like to be rude and she did keep insisting. "Well…I'll take a little then…"

"Perfect!" she beamed, "I'll be right back!"

Shizuko hurried away to dip food, when there came another knock, "Manami, will you answer that please?"

In obedience Manami opened the door. She gave her Lieutenant a heart felt smile. They hugged. However, no words were spoken but in their relationship, no words were needed.

Momo motioned to the stacks of paper all over the floor, "I guess we should get to work."

"Yes," Manami nodded and sat.

Shizuko came in with two full plates, and laughed, "I hope you two can make better sense of that than me…but here you two can eat while we work."

They both took the plates and all three got to work. The food was refreshing and light but also filling.

The minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of her sister, "I'm sorry for Ai's absence, I have no idea where she is…"

"Ai is usually prompt," Momo said softly. Manami didn't figure she should mention she kept Ai so prompt, but let Momo continue. "I'm sure she has a good reason…"

"Most certainly," Shizuko agreed, "I do hope she is alright."

The Captains concern touched Manami.

Thirty minutes later and still no sign, "Manami, if she isn't here by nine would you mind going to look for her?" Shizuko spoke. The worry was evident in her voice.

"Of course not." Manami pushed back the urge to bite her nails.

When the knock came Shizuko sighed, "Perhaps that is your sister, would you mind getting the door? I'm sure you'd be the best comfort to her."

Manami uttered a small "yes sir," and she was off to the door.

When she saw her sister, she automatically relaxed.

"Manami…" was all Ai needed to say and Manami knew she'd had a rough life.

"Was it that bad?"

Ai chewed her bottom lip for a moment. It was a habit both twins had, "he saw me naked this morning…"

"Oh my," Manami knew better than to mistake it for sex. The shame in Ai's voice conveyed Manami's fears.

"And forgot my illusion kido because I was rushed…"

"Oh Ai!" Manami took her sister in a protective embrace. She knew how self conscious Ai was about her scars. She decided then not to mention her dream.

They drew back and Ai sighed.

"So…how pissed is Captain Fon?"

Manami gave a half laugh, "she's more worried than anything else…" she paused and gave Ai her gut opinion. It was something both twins agreed to trust, "Ya know Ai, I really like her."

"I think we'd better head inside," Ai suggested. She might not have replied to Manami's comment but she had seen the look of consideration on her twin's face.

"I suppose that would make sense," Manami replied before turning to be followed in.

Arriving back inside the twins observed captain lieutenant for a moment. The looks of concentration were identical and they both swiped at a chestnut strand of hair that had fallen in their eyes. It was a rather comical scene. Ai cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"Sorry I'm late Captain," she stated respectfully, "this new set up has-"

"Ai," Shizuko laughed, "its fine. Don't sweat it! I mean I don't want you to be late everyday, but after everything that happened yesterday it is completely understandable."

"Really?" Ai asked.

"Yeah," Shizuko laughed again.

That was sweet…she sat down beside Momo and began to work again.

"So what is on the itinerary today?"

"Filing." Shizuko beamed, she did that often, "I figured the rest of the squad wouldn't mind an extra day to gossip and then we can really hit the bonding tomorrow."

"Bonding?" Ai said softly.

Momo and Manami exchanged questioning glances.

"I'd like see how well all of you do with team work," Shizuko said casually. "Will put these in alphabetical order please? Manami, are those make-shift folders labeled? "

"Yes sir," the twins answered as one.

Shizuko's laughter reminded rang like bells, "that was adorable! But please, I really don't want to be referred to as 'sir' or anything close to it for that matter. How about Shizuko? After all, you ladies have been here much longer than I have."

The girls looked at each other questioningly and shrugged in unison. Ai took the papers Shizuko held out and Manami handed her the 'folders'. Shizuko then ordered Manami to organize another stack. All four worked in silence for many awkward minutes.

But leave it to Ai to start the conversation…

"So…Captain, I mean, Shizuko…are you upset your parents sent you here?"

All the others seemed to stop moving.

Shizuko sighed and shifted, "Well yes and no…" She confessed, "This brought me to terms with what I am and made me face the facts. But there are those that I will miss dearly back home…"

"Who?" Manami slanted a look to Momo, who had spoken. There was a surprise…

It seemed to shock the other two girls in the room as well.

"Well," Shizuko began immediately. Manami's opinion of her was strengthened as the young Captain spoke as though she and Momo were close friends with out the awkward hesitation, "At the bar I used to work at I had three of the best friends in the world. We were all completely different but closer than family. I mean none of us even had the same reasons for working there."

Ai questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes," Manami pressed as she sifted through papers, "What were they like?"

Shizuko laughed, but continued to sort papers as she talked, "Well, Gwen was a trip," she snickered, "I guess, you could call her our fearless leader, considering she was the one that had been at the bar the longest. Not to mention the fact she was the most hardheaded person I've ever met. She's claims to be of Asian decent, but her hair is a pale, pale blonde and her eyes…good grief! They are so blue they appear purple! She also has a good eye for chic fashion, although her wardrobe resembles that of a stripper."

Manami's eyebrows shot up. And interesting woman with an interesting name…

"And then there was Charlie, the sweetest thing in the world. She is unbelievably shy and doesn't care much for talking when you first meet her." the new captain sighed. Her fondness for the girl was obvious to Manami, "Her real name is Charleston, after a city. It's actually funny because she takes care of her sister India, which is a country and then she has a son named Denver which is also a city. She works three jobs trying to support all three of them. You see Indi, that's India's nickname, is 17 and rebellious…their father walked out when Indi was five and their mother passed away about nine months ago, so Charlie does all she can to get by…"

"What about the baby's father?" the lieutenant asked with open curiosity. She had scooted closer so she could hear more of the conversation. It had Manami smiling to see her Lieutenant so interested.

"Oh, him," Shizuko said flatly. Manami caught the protective tone, "none of us no who he is. She met him one night before we new her and apparently she knew him no longer than one night…But we all try to help with Denver, he's a great baby. He sleeps all night and will just let mollycoddle him to your heart's content."

"What about the third girl?" Ai inquired.

"Oh, Maeve!" Shizuko's face lit up, "she is a firecracker! She's the struggling actress trying to get by and loving every hardship. She is Irish to the bone, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. I guess she could be called our "philosopher"; many times she'll simply zone out and say things that are completely off the wall, however they generally make perfect sense…"

Her laugh trailed off and the four of them sat in silence.

The lapse was not nearly as awkward as the original silence. It felt natural almost, as though it might belong.

"Ok," Captain Fon sighed, "I have something I would like to discuss with the three of you…I'd like to know the way your division usually goes about training…I have discussed things with Kenpachi." Manami thought about the way Yumichika had described their training once and she cringed. "Although I do pray you train nothing the 11th division. I don't know that I could handle that…" that was a relief…

"Well," Manami spoke first weighing her words carefully, "I believe this is a question Lieutenant Hinamori would best be qualified to answer."

All heads turned to brunette. She kept her head down but spoke, "don't you think it would be pointless for us to continue with the old tactics…" no one missed how she avoided saying his name.

"I agree," Ai found herself spoke out. Manami knew she was protective with Momo, "If we continue the old way, it would only weaken us against them. He would be prepared for us."

"Okay, because I have some ideas," Shizuko set aside her work. "How well does this division do on teamwork?"

Ai and Manami looked at one another. Manami only shrugged. It appeared they were all at a loss for words.

Shizuko sighed, "I see…" she laughed. The new Captain was very cheerful and had Manami curious as to how she kept it up.

The vision hit unexpectedly:

**A husky laugh. **_**"Kenpachi, oh god…""Hold on tight" **_**Bodies rolling on tangled sheets. The slight jingle of bells.**

Manami felt the blush sneak onto her face, but no one else seemed to have noticed. She had been wondering…but that was a little too much information.

"Well, I would really like to work on teamwork as well as personal strength. You see, I am gonna need all of your help tomorrow as I don't know anybody."

Hoping to put the vision behind her she circled up with the other three girls to discuss the plan for the next day.

* * *

All of my stories are at the same place in time!

AND!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse! –Especially on this one!-**_

* * *

5. Trials 

~~12th Division~~

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat at his desk with a scowl glued on his face. Where was she? It was well past one and there had been no sign of the woman. He'd done all he could last night and back-tracked through her entire life in the Seireitei. How had she been there the whole time and he had never once? She had such a distinctive face, not to mention the flower tattoo in the middle of her forehead. It didn't fit her. She was too…delicate. Delicate? She wouldn't scream when he'd threatened to gauge the eyeballs out of her head. She wouldn't cry when it was clearly seen on her face that she wanted to, he'd even heard the sobs after he'd walked out. She had _visions_. Where had she been hiding?

She'd been nothing special when she first entered the Gotei 13. She and her sister were both members of the 9th division under Tosen for the beginning of her shinigami life. It was also said that Tosen had been the one who had found them in the 73rd district…Now that was interesting, such an introverted girl was offspring of a tough district. Usually they felt they had to be a harder fighter to show they could fend for themselves, but it didn't appear that way with her. From the 9th she had moved on to the 8th with Kyoraku, she'd shared the title of 12th seat with two men that Kurotsuchi had never heard of. According to Kyoraku she showed much more promise than the two that had shared her title. So apparently she wasn't weak. After only a year as 12th seat, she moved up to 8th and held the title in solitude. By the time she was drafted to the 5th division to become 4th seat, her sister had been in the 3rd seat rank for a while. Hmmm…she seemed to be an average shinigami when you read reports, but when you met her…that all changed.

He knew for a fact that she was popular with men…perhaps he wasn't the only one she kept up at night. Did her vision tell her that? On a groan he stood. He was tired of waiting; it looked as though it was time to do something about her absence…

* * *

The girls worked diligently through lunch. Manami could honestly say she was interested in her Captain's new ideas. They were inventive, but Manami was anything but sure how well they would go over. As of the current moment they all sat painting wooden blocks of different shapes for training the next day. Her mind began to wonder to nothing specific, but when she looked down at the bird shaped block she was painting a canary yellow, her thoughts all circulated around golden eyes.

"Um, Captain," Manami said softly, she knew it was time, but Shizuko didn't seem to hear, "Captain?..."

"I don't think she wants you to call her that," Momo murmured.

"Oh…," Manami wasn't sure about saying it, but hadn't she just done this yesterday with Hanataro? "Uh, Shizuko," she tried.

Shizuko looked up with a huge grin, "yes?"

"Well, its get-getting sort of well past noon," the nerves were setting in. she wasn't scared, but had no idea what to expect in the 12th division.

"Yes," Shizuko nodded, "I suppose it is about time for you to head to the 12th division."

"What's going on?" Momo spoke.

All eyes turned to her as they had become habit of doing that day.

"Last night, I ran into Captain Kurotsuchi…"Manami sighed, she would not treat Momo any different. It would only cause her lieutenant to be upset. "literally… this caused him to drop the only vile that existed of a serum he'd created. So, now I am to report to him everyday after I've completed my duties for this division…"

"What?"Momo's face was unreadable, "That's terrible…Please be careful…"

"Don't worry," Ai scoffed, "Captain Creepy was put in his place last night. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Fon- I mean Shizuko- thoroughly threatened him. It was great!"

The Captain Creepy comment stung. And the fact that it did unsettled her stomach.

"Yes," Manami put in. she made sure to sound disapproving when she spoke to her sister, "I should be going." She turned to Shizuko, "what time should we report in the morning?"

"Hmmm…" Shizuko tapped her nails, "let's say eight again! We'll start a schedule…"

"Ok," Manami stood up and dusted her uniform. She looked to Ai, "Be good for Captain Kuchiki…" and with that she walked out.

She made her way through the streets of the Seireitei. This time she wasn't rushing, she wouldn't. She had no reason to, she reminded herself. To ensure a reasonable pace she began to count and step in time. She knew she should be questioning if she would return, but instead she wasn't questioning anything. There was no fear, but she knew quite well that there should have been. Instead, her nerves had her stomach in knots. Why was she so anxious?

She rounded a corner and her eyes met the pure gold of Captain Kurotsuchi from the end of the road. _Every time I round a corner…_she thought. She made sure to keep her leisure pace in her advance to him.

"I was just coming to find you," he barked inclining his head, "I thought you might have tried to run, blind one."

"No sir," she stated solemnly, "I had things to finish before we start training tomorrow. Then I left to come to you."

The way she said it had his stomach clenching. That was the most peculiar feeling he'd ever experienced, he wasn't so sure he liked it.

"Good," he answered, "Now if you'd pick up your feet, we can make it to my lab before nightfall." He turned away from her and began to walk a few feet ahead of her, "there are some things I believe we should go over."

"Yes sir," she murmured.

"Take your earrings out and take your hair down."

"Yes sir," she worked the long adornments from her ears. They had been a gift from her sister…she placed them in his outstretched hand. She then lifted her hands and simultaneously removed the kanzashi from her hair. She shook her waist length hair out, the only time she ever wore it down was when she was sick. She placed the wooden sticks in his hand.

He looked down at them. That she had handed them over without any questions shouldn't have surprised him. He ran a finger over the sheeted gold that made up one of the earrings. It was so like her; beautiful and hard, but the ultimate message it sent was warmth. Now, how much pressure would it take to break it? That was exactly what he planned to discover.

When they reached the entrance to her fate, she took a deep breath. Following him down the dimly lit staircase had her heart racing. When they entered the lab, her senses were bombarded. Small flashing lights were all over. Beeping. Long hums. The sharp scent of acids.

The visions hit rapidly.

**Restraints. A needle touches skin. Aizen. Whimpers. A chuckle. Hands holding a chin. A hand through lavender hair. A scalpel. A hand on a bloated belly. **_**"Forget the money." **_**Lips a breath apart. Blood trickled.**

When she resurfaced she was laying on her back on cold table her chest heaving from her ragged breath. That was the most confusing vision she'd ever experienced. Normally what a she saw revolved around one subject but that was all over the place. She moved to sit up but found herself strapped down. She groaned.

"What did you see?" Kurotsuchi's voice inquired from her left.

She whipped her head to the side.

"E-e-excuse me?" she could feel the shaking starting.

"The vision you just had," he rolled his eyes, "what was it?"

She blinked rapidly, "a mix of things…" she murmured honestly.

"Such as?" he appeared to be getting annoyed by her.

"Why?" she was barely able to discuss details with her sister. There was absolutely no way she'd open up to him.

He leveled her with a gaze that could have sliced her open in itself. "You're here to work for me."

She pulled against the wrist restraints. The icy tickle of anger made its way up her neck, "no, I am here to assist you in recreating the serum I accidently destroyed."

"Now," he grimaced, "How often do I follow the rules?"

Her eyes widened when he lifted his hand. The syringe had her cringing. The last time she'd looked at one of those had been right before she'd died. He'd injected her to "better enjoy her voluptuous body". The images passing through her mind hand her shaking contorting into terror filled trembling.

"It seems you're not so strong now, blind one…" he grinned, "since you won't tell me about that part of you," he let the syringe rest on her neck, "lets see if I can get a scream out of that tantalizing throat of yours."

She couldn't hold back the whimper.

It cut him, he didn't know why but that horror filled whine ripped at him. He couldn't let it. He refused to accept that. She was just a woman, "there's a little noise, what else we can get?"

He strained a laugh. And took the syringe away from her throat, perhaps he should use something he could better control. He turned away and lay it down to pick up a small round transducer attached to one of the strongest electro generator he had, as of now. He placed one each temple, then walked to control.

"We'll start simple," he moved the dial slightly. When her body jolted he had to keep himself from turning it off. Instead he turned it up, and she only groaned. He was clenching his teeth as he knocked it higher.

When the scream ripped from her, it had him clenching in pain mentally. He felt the dial crush under his fingers. Her screams heightened. And he looked up in shock. If he ripped the cords the generator was useless, but if he didn't dislodge the flow fast she was dead. For once he was unable to think clearly. He had no choice but to let instinct take him.

Rushing to her side he looked into her eyes. Blood trickled from both nostrils. Unable to think of a sensible alternative he ripped one off. The pain tore through him, but that didn't keep him from tearing off the other as well. He hit the ground.

Manami's mind cleared almost immediately. She knew what had happened, it was fuzzy, but she was well aware that Captain Kurotsuchi was on the floor because he saved her life, but now his was in danger. She turned her head to look at the leather that secured her hand and fortunately noticed a ripping seam. Straining her neck she latched on with her teeth and pulled. When it gave she thought she might have seen the light at the end of the tunnel. She was out of her restraints so fast, she'd think back on it in aw.

Never realizing how much pain she was in she leaped to the ground beside him. Without a second thought she simply yanked the thin wires out of the machines. Turning to his body she didn't think twice about completely removing his mask, which had already been knocked off center. His eyes were closed, which had her pausing. He looked so…peaceful. He didn't look so different under there. She cupped his face in her hands. So this was Mayuri…

When his eyes flew open her heart skipped. Those were certainly the eyes that stalked her visions. The moment felt like hours, suspended in time. Neither of them moved. They were only…a breath apart. The explanations hit her then, parts of the earlier vision had been of them. _Restraints. A needle touches skin. Whimpers. A chuckle. Blood trickled. Hands holding a chin. Lips a breath apart._

The moment his hand ran through her hair she gasped. Tentatively she leaned closer. He didn't touch their lips, but continued to hold her with his gaze. When his tongue began to trace her lips, she gave in to the only choice she felt was there…to experience. As he sucked in her bottom lip she moaned softly. Never had she known this type of intimacy. Once again she was trembling.

When he relinquished her mouth she couldn't think straight, let alone move. Their eyes met again and she shuddered. He looked as if he had to force the scowl on his face.

"An intriguing specimen," the words were like bile, but he didn't like the feeling s coming over himself.

Manami's heart sank in shame, of course that was only part of his experiment. She couldn't help the bands that encompassed her heart.

Looks of horror adorned both of their faces when the tear hit his cheek.

* * *

OK! So hopefully I can post my next chapter for _Majestic Harlot_ tomorrow!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivoryclaw

Rushumble

luffysqueen25

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead! **_**But only because Mayuri doesn't realize he's being a pervert…**_

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

6. Scars

_Looks of horror adorned both of their faces when the tear hit his cheek._

Manami scrabbled back off of him, being very sure that her head was turned away where he couldn't see-not that he didn't know she was in tears. To keep the sobs locked down she covered her mouth with back of her hand. What had she done? She could feel herself shrinking back as he sat up. She was stilling concentrating on not looking at him, it was nearly impossible as she could feel his direct gaze fixated on her. Why had she leaned close? What did she expect to happen? She was dealing Mayuri Kurotsuchi for the gods' sake! _You play fire you get burned_… she berated herself.

"Manami," he called to her, but she didn't turn back towards him. The woman was crying. That should have pleased him but it only angered him. He'd done unbelievably worse things to people, but the state she was in had him gritting his teeth. Her porcelain skin was raw and bloody at the temples from where the transducers had set. The wrist attached to the hand she held over her mouth was gorily ripped from where she had pulled at the restraints. The blood from her nose was now running down off of her chin and between her breasts. When his gaze paused at her bosom he wanted to curse. She was a specimen, nothing more…then why had he felt so much when she kissed him? He never had felt so much at one time…not even in the lab. _No,_ he fought with himself, _she did not kiss you. She simply leaned in and you instigated. _Her taste had been intoxicating: floral, but with a hint of something dark and mysterious. The thing that puzzled him most was why she was crying of that? Didn't women enjoy romance? Then again perhaps she wanted to kiss him. Had what he thought to be a moan actually been a protest?

They heard the door burst open both whipped their heads to see who had come on to the unusual scene. When it turned out to be Nemu, Mayuri simply rolled his eyes as he stood up, while Manami's face heated.

"Nemu!" he barked, "What took you so long to get here? Were you slacking in the monitoring room? It would be a shame for you if this imbecile broke my generator." He was doing his damnedest to convince himself and Manami that he'd kissed her for a reaction.

Why would he speak to her in such a way? Manami had always heard rumors of how Mayuri Kurotsuchi had treated his lieutenant, who also happened to be his daughter. It was not Nemu's fault the machine might be broken, it wasn't even really Manami's fault. If he hadn't attached it to her in the first place none of this would have happen at all.

A metallic taste seeped into Manami's mouth and had her gasping. The adrenaline was wearing off and she felt as though she'd been knocked flat off of her feet. Which she'd supposed she had, but that didn't really make a difference. Her head was beginning to throb as her stomach heaved. If only she could just lie down…she'd be fine…she only needed- Her mind shut down before she simply blacked out.

When Mayuri looked back to where Manami sat he witnessed her fall flat. Her hair splayed over her face as the blood from her nose smeared onto the ground. Dammit. Forgetting his mask he attempted to play it cool and simply leaned down to check her pulse. It was weak. Well, fuck. He slipped Manami up off of the ground and into his arms and her head fell back. Shit. To keep the blood from suffocating her he moved his arm to brace her head. What had he done?

"Nemu," he snarled, "I'm going to bandage her in my office. Clean this place up, and make certain that generator still work. Don't forget to fix that dial either."

"Yes sir," she nodded.

He turned to carry Manami out of the lab. As he made his way to his office which attached to his bedroom-it made life simpler-he examined her state so that he could log it into the file he decided to make on her. She wasn't as heavy as her bosom clued she should be. That wasn't healthy. Knowing he was nearly to his destination and the route he was taking was a secure area, he made no attempt at discretion as he let his hands survey her sides. He could actually feel each individual rib. Did the woman eat? He ran his scrutinizing gaze over her face. The bleeding seemed to have stopped at her nose, but her temples hadn't made much progress, the blood from the wounds was running down the sides of her face and even into her hair line. He'd need soap to get that out. The trail of gore that traveled between her breasts was drying, that would need soap too.

Arriving at his destination he carefully lifted his hand to the wall pad while balancing Manami on one arm. Once he'd maneuvered her inside he laid her down on the metal table he kept by his desk for late night study, when his insomnia flared. He stepped back and plainly examined her. The lacerations on her head ate at him. She was a beautiful creature and he'd defiled her. Knowing it did no good to dwell he stepped up to her to begin peel back the top of her uniform. She kept her chest wrapped from the top of her breasts to above her navel for some strange reason, but he'd examine that after he had her completely undressed. Untying her obi was semi challenging as it was wrapped twice around her waist. When he discovered she wore an extra pair of thin pants, he was ready to tear his hair out in confusion. Was she paranoid? Why on earth would a woman want to keep herself so covered? You'd think she would pass out from heat exhaustion. Then after removing the pants and chest covering he was amazed at the scarring along the insides of her thighs and rib cage. What on earth had happened? Along her thighs they started off paper thin just above the knee but got progressively thicker until they were as wide as his pinky just where her modest underwear covered her most intimate place.

The anger in him flared. The cuts weren't jagged so they had to have been the cause of a blade. He'd heard of self mutilation, hell he'd even taken part in it, but she was not that type of woman. He made up his mind then to discover whatever had done this to her. Even with the scarring her body was unbelievably appealing. Her breasts were well-rounded with rosy peeks, and he'd make sure not record the fact that the simple sight of them had his pants tightening. Her body was thin, but didn't look as unwholesome as he'd expected. Her hips were bewitching flared, the scientist in him knew she'd fair well in childbirth. He'd have to be sure to drag out the process of recreating that serum, his notes were precise enough that he could hundreds of new viles in a matter of hours, but he couldn't let her simply walk out of his life…he still had too many questions. Swallowing the anger he swiftly turned to begin cleaning her.

* * *

Manami awoke in a bed of black satin. Her head still was still pounding, but it had regressed to a dull roar. She lifted a hand to it only to meet gauze. Her head had been wrapped. She shifted and her eye caught the white wrapped around her wrist. She ran a finger under her nose. It was clean, she was clean. But she knew the dim lighting wasn't the fourth division. In shock she sat up only to realize she was in her undergarments. But her chest had been rewrapped, she was positive because she always went in a counter clockwise motion, but it had been done clockwise. Her mind was racing to recognize her surroundings but to no avail.

She was in a large four poster bed with black curtains which been pulled on both side, but the bottom curtains were pulled open artfully. She saw nothing but what looked to be a study. The black stained wood of the desk was intricately carved papers were neatly stacked across it. The large shelving built into it was completely used up. Unsure of what else to do, Manami slid out from underneath the covers and pulled back the curtain. The site took her breath. The walls were a scarlet red with black-framed sketches adorning the walls. None were colored but they added a sense of personality to the gothic feel of the room. The monstrous wardrobe matched the desk in coloring and style. When her foot touched the ground she looked down. It wasn't hardwood, but actually a sophisticated oriental rug. The colors encompassed were dark hues of red and grays. She was in utter awe.

The door opening had her snapping up in attention, but the sudden movement had her seeing spots and she lost her footing. Within mere moment s she found herself in the arms of Mayuri Kurotsuchi instead of the ground where she would have landed. His mask was still off and she found herself having to release a breath that had caught in her throat. In the setting of the room the strong lines of his face gave him an aristocratic air. His eyes were flat but not unfeeling, perhaps he wanted them to be but they weren't.

"You need to be careful," he reproached. He'd only left for three minutes and she'd awoken. Women were troublesome.

"Where am I?" was all she asked.

"My bedroom," he informed her simply, "you need to lie back down."

_His bedroom? _Blushing, she took another look around. So, this was the way Mayuri saw life. She made mental note that there were no gadgets of any sort in the room. Nothing to analyze, just old fashioned beauty. Did _he_ know that there was a difference?

He still had her by the elbows and was slowly walking her backwards. She knew he meant nothing sexual by it, or she hoped he didn't. However his gaze made here feel differently. She knew for a fact that those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life. There was nothing friendly or gentle in his eye, but instead they pulled at the very core of her being. Unsure of anything at that moment in time she couldn't control her breathing. When the back of her knees collided with the bed she whimpered. As one arm slid around her waist, the other traveled up her neck.

"What?" he crooned, "nothing to say?"

"You fixed my head," she murmured.

The sentence threw him. Out of all the things she could have said it was-

His thoughts were interrupted when she had an epiphany and her eyes lost their look of passion and went emotionless.

"You undressed me." She stated plainly.

His eyebrows drew together, "yes…I did."

When she pushed against him, it was then his turn to question how he should react. By size he was heavier than her so he didn't quite move as much as she would have liked.

"Let me out," she demanded, her eyes downcast.

He gripped her chin and forced her head up, "Is this about the scars?"

That broke the damn, "You had no right," she rasped as she attempted to jerk her chin free, "I thank you for the bandages, now get out of my way."

"I think not," he lifted a brow as he pushed her back onto the bed; "you needed to be cleaned so I took care of it."

"You should have just taken me to th-"

"Do you dare to talk back to a captain?"

She was shaking with anger when she sat up. Her entire being went ice cold, "you violated my body. No captain has the right to that. My body is just that, _mine._" She spoke clearly.

"They were only scars. Everyone-"

"has them." she finished for him coolly, "yes, I am aware, but for every person a different story goes with each individual scar. And guess what," she met his eyes. The warring emotions he could see battling gnawed at him, "today you added to those scars." She held up her wrists "I hope you're proud of yourself;" she couldn't stop the tears, "I hope you got the results you wanted so badly, because I'm done." She shook her head, "I can stand a lot of things, but I refused to be subjected to such actions."

He was quiet as he studied her. This was a new side of her-it appeared she too had many. Gone was the reserved introvert, before him at that very moment was a woman who been kicked so much she'd gone numb. He did not like it. He didn't believe it. Taking her underneath the wrist he pulled her back up to him.

"Stop this," he growled, "you might be unquestionably talented with fronts but this doesn't suit you. If confronted by the man who defaced your body you'd cower. Don't play games with me, blind one," he smirked maliciously, "you won't win."

"Men," she said emotionlessly, "multiple, shinigami men did this to me."She brought her knee straight up, causing him to groan in pain. She'd caught him completely off guard, a fact she couldn't be less pleased with. However the shock had him doubling over, therefore trapping her underneath him on the bed. Being no sissy, Mayuri had only been surprised, he didn't have to hold himself or bitch about the pain.

Instead he fought fire with fire and slipped a hand between her legs, "you want play dirty?" he purred into her ear. Her eyes widened and she cried out in horror. She began to thrash against him.

"Please," she begged, "don't..."

"Why?" he sat up to look at her.

She shook as the sobs began, "I'll do whatever you want," she groped his shoulders, "just leave that alone."

The trapped animal look usually edged him onward, but on her it broke his heart. Her eyes were huge, just waiting for his next move. Tear streaks lined her face. And the trembling only continued to worsen. In an act of desperation he gathered her close. What was the woman doing to him? What exactly had she put through? Most importantly, why did it matter to him?

* * *

OK! So there will be one more chapter of this to go up before I update the others! Sorry! But please hand in there!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivoryclaw

Illegitimi

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Rushumble

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

7. Control

Manami had hard time taking in that she was sitting in Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lap, on his bed, and crying into his chest. However she could not deny that she felt perfectly safe. Did he realize he was petting her hair? She took a deep steadying breath. She wrinkled her nose; his clothes had the sharp scent of rubbing alcohol. Then again it reassured her that he took care of himself. She just sort of let her mind wander. If he didn't want to let go, she sure wouldn't make him. Her thoughts came to rest on his bedroom again, it really was beautiful. Was it supposed to be? The décor emanated understated strength, reflecting the man it belonged to. He wasn't the Captain one would relate to physical strength; however Manami felt differently now… the dark colors of the room spoke of passion, complimenting the silk of the sheets. How many women had seen that passion? Had any? The idea had her entire being heating. She had to concentrate not to squirm. Perhaps it was better not to-

**A hand knocking on a door. An aggravated grunt. Ōmaeda.**

She pushed back away from him in shock, "What time is it?"

"A little past seven," he estimated. What was wrong with her now?

"Oh, gods," she huffed, "I'm late…" She tried to escape his grasp but he didn't budge. "Please Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Ōmaeda will be upset with me enough already…I should really be leaving…"

She felt the muscles in his arm flex. "Why?" he demanded. "What does vulgarian have to do with anything?"

"He was supposed to pick me up for dinner at seven," she explained while pushing against him.

"You're in no condition to go to dinner," he snarled. No way in hell would he allow her to leave his care in her state-especially to go on a date.

"If anything happens I'll go to the fourth division," she rolled her eyes. She was aware they probably looked comical; he sat on the bed with his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him with her thrashing about.

He flipped her knocking the breath plum out of her. She was gasping for air while he straddled the top of her. The rage in his eyes had her stilling. What was wrong with him?

"You. Are. _Not._ Going." He drew the line. Her face was flushed from their tussle; her cheeks accented by pink from exertion. Once again his pants felt confining.

"You're not my keeper," she said reasonably, "I will see whoever I'd like to see."

"But you don't want to see him," he pointed out leaning down towards her face. When her breathing hastened the thrill of it went right to his groin.

"How do-"

"Don't even start that," he laughed, "if you had wanted to you wouldn't have forgotten and would have been sure to tell him where you would be." The satisfaction of seeing he was right relaxed him some. "He's not your type, blind one." With that he sat up off of her and moved to the large desk.

The final statement had lit a spark in her. How dare he be so pompous! She was careful to sit up slowly-to be kind to her head- but it wasn't in anyway dainty. She was not done with the conversation. She stalked over to lean across the desk and into his face

"What is my type then Captain Kurotsuchi?" she challenged in low tones.

Calmly he lifted his head, pleased to have gotten a rise out of her, "the type you think you want?" he didn't give her time to reply. "You think you want someone safe," he grinned, "Such as Captain Ukitake," when the rage flashed in her eyes he was impressed by quickly it was suppressed, "a man that would take his time, that wouldn't question where you got your scars-he'd help you to forget." He chuckled, "well, here are the facts: you will _never_ forget. The fear you live with will_ not_ go away. No matter how much you run from the past, it is _always_ there." He paused then to gauge her reaction. Her face was blank but her eyes were lively with capped passion. He wanted to see her when the passion was released to roam free.

"Where is my uniform?" she asked before he could continue.

He only nodded in a direction behind her. She turned to see it lying on the red-upholstered bench in front of the bed. She just wanted out. Swiftly she began to dress, but the ache in her wrists in her wrists had her performing slower than she would have liked. When hands caught her bare shoulders she froze; she could feel the whole of him behind her. Breath caressed her ear and had her shuddering. He took the top from her held it out for her hands.

"I wasn't finished," he purred as he nuzzled her neck. He didn't want her to leave, and that had him unsettled, "do you know what you need?"

She had to stop all the nonsense before it got out of hand. She wrestled away from him and pulled her robe up, quickly tying her obi. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't let that show. Her knees were weak, "I don't _need _anyone." She met his eyes when she turned around, "now, if you'd be so kind to show-"

He'd heard enough. He impulsively strode to her. Before either had time to think, he'd captured her lips. Passion erupted and she clung to him. He had her by the waist, but still she strained to get closer. Tongues met and she moaned. One his hands traveled down her back and cupped her firm butt. Caught in the moment, her head fell back when his mouth began a journey down her throat.

The abrupt buzz slammed them both back to reality. She was straightening her uniform as she followed him into the attached office. She took in the ornamentation of the room and felt a twinge. The steel appliances were Captain Kurotsuchi. She sighed; it was a let down to be reminded that where passion lived inside of him so did logic and cold.

He yanked open the door with a scowl. He was pissed that he been interrupted, fuming that she had gotten the best of him, and infuriated that he was burning for more. When he saw Nemu standing with Ōmaeda he felt the tingle of blood lust.

"Can I help you?" he spit.

"Where's Manami?" Ōmaeda demanded.

Before he could tell the behemoth of a man to go fuck himself, Manami pushed past him. When the man took her into his arms petting her head, Mayuri wanted nothing more than to detach the man's head.

"What the hell did you do?" Ōmaeda shouted, putting poor excuse of a protective arm around Manami.

"Its fine," she sighed stepping around in front of her 'protector', "I volunteered to let him do an experiment. It's really all my fault I should have known better…"

Ōmaeda rounded on Manami, "Are you so stupid?" he took her by the arm and began to bustle her away, but Mayuri's enhanced hearing kept him tuned to the conversation, "I got the low down on what happened yesterday from Yachiru, you're a fourth seat Manami can't you ever act like it?"

She was tuning him out completely, "I'm sorry, but I don't answer to you," she sighed.

Mayuri tensed when the foot steps stopped. There was a rustling of fabric, "Manami," Ōmaeda snorted, "Don't get an attitude. Be grateful that I care about your well being. I don't see Captain Ukitake anywhere and I know that he knows you're here. And it is more than obvious you don't care about your own well being."

"My sister-"

"Is a woman that only wants to satisfy herself," he said as though he were talking to an ill tempered child, "take what you can get dear." Mayuri had to concentrate, but it sound like…Did he just pat her cheek? No. He would absolutely not listen to her being spoke in to in such a way.

"Yes sir," she murmured, "Look," her voice seemed to be getting softer, "I'd really just like to go home…it's been a long day and my head is killing me. I-"

"Did this to yourself," he finished for her again.

The site that greeted Mayuri had him ready to rip limbs off of Ōmaeda's body. He had Manami backed up against the wall with an arm on either side of her head. Her head was down, her eyes closed. She wasn't going to say anything…why? The moment the moment the brute took her by the chin, Kurotsuchi's ears were ringing.

"No," Mayuri spoke, "I did this to her." he strode over to Ōmaeda and took the arm still on the wall in his hand, "I believe Miss Takahashi was trying to be polite about this," he promptly removed the larger man's arm from his wall twisting it behind his back, "She is not interested in you. She never will be." He bent down by his ear, "Do not _ever _let me find you touching her again or you will lose both of these arms." He threw him to the ground, "Now get out of my division." He turned taking Manami by the arm and maneuvered down a separate corridor.

She didn't ask any questions but simply allowed herself to be led. His strides were long and determined. His posture rigid. She knew she owed him, but he wasn't acting smug. He seemed to be extremely pissed off. Personally she thought it was rude. She hadn't asked for his help. Sure, it had been wonderful to feel the thrill of someone stepping in on her behalf. She was used to being the case, where no one came. In the stories a hero always came to save the damsel. Well, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was no hero, but for once she had felt like one of those lucky ladies with a knight in shining armor.

When they exited the building completely she was beyond confused, "Um, captain Kurotsuchi, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home," he said simply.

"Your mask…" she reminded him softly.

"Fuck," he growled and turned back to the division. The damn woman had him forgetting himself. He stopped and practically sat her on the ground, "don't move," he warned before leaving her side.

He was a very strange sort of man, she decided. It was odd to spend so much time with him. Usually that helped one to understand another, but it seemed the more she was around him; the more fascinated he had her. He was not as twisted as she had believed him to be…just curious. He was grounded to an extent, but after seeing his bedroom she came to understand that he knew how draw lines through life.

The vision was unexpected:

**A tea cup shattered against a white wall. A drawn arrow. Flaming red hair. Violet eyes. A dainty hand on a tattooed chest. **

She came out of it to see Mayuri in his mask before her.

"Another vision?" he questioned as she stood.

"Yes sir," she nodded and fell into step beside him.

"Answer me this," he said skeptically, "how do they work?"

She shook her head; "I'm not completely sure…" their pace was leisurely, "When I'm going to be involved in some type of hindering situation. They'll hit."

"Why didn't you see the betrayal of Aizen?"

"I did," she sighed. It had taken her a bit, but she had finally come to terms with it, "I just wasn't fast enough to interpret it." she didn't see any reason not to open up to him a little, "you see I see little snippets of things; often some aren't related to one another but there are times when they are, such as last night when I had visions of your lab."

He'd have to be sure and remember that for his notes, "Would you give an example?"

She took in a deep breath considering. The sun had set, she loved night…she turned to look at him, "well, the one I just had for example…" she slightly smiled when she the grin adorn his face, "a tea cup was reduced to shards when it collided with a wall-a pure white and a pure white wall. An arrow pulled back on a bow-I'm assuming Quincy because of the coloring. Flaming red hair in long luscious locks of hair. Violet eyes. And a woman's hand on a heavily tattooed chest."

He thought for a long moment…"interesting."

"Yes," she a half laughed, "I suppose it is…it usually takes me seeing something related to a vision and things will often fall into place…"

They walked in silence for a few long moments. His mind was moving a mile a minute in attempt to decode what she'd seen. He knew they were close to her home, it had him unsettled. He didn't wish to let her out of his site. Not after what had happened with Ōmaeda, but when they reached her door he knew he no longer had a choice. They paused outside.

"Thank you," she nearly whispered, "I think I owe you for getting Ōmaeda off of my back…well, for now at least." She was looking down again.

Gently he pulled her head up until they were gazing at one another, "I meant what I said to him." He seemed to end the conversation. When his hand ran down her neck she sucked in air. She was so…responsive. "I'd like you to go inside and not answer the door. You need your rest if you're going to start training tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she murmured, her cheeks heated. She didn't like the mask he wore; it put a barrier between them, "well, good night." She said hastily as she fumbled with the latch behind her.

"Sleep well. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." he replied before turning and walking away.

Once inside she lifted a hand to her lips. What she would have given for him to have kissed her just once more…

* * *

Ok! So once again all stories are caught up! However it could be Tuesday before I update again…sorry!

BUT

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sesshy13

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Konoha's Storyteller

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

8. Interrogations

Manami was worn out after a long day of training. But she had been very impressed by how things had ended up going over. There had been one particular member that had really challenged Shizuko's authority and the new captain had put him in place. And the training had been intriguing as well as helpful. The words Shizuko had spoken reverberated in Manami's mind: _"How do you expect to fight an army, if you can't work together? If you try to fight by yourself, they will over power you because you won't know how to play off of each other. There is the saying; "you're only as strong as your weakest link". Well from what I've seen most of your links aren't even connected." _No one had ever put it that way for them. Since the academy it had always been do what you can to make yourself go far.

"That was great," Ai exclaimed with a hoot of laughter as they finished cleaning up, "you really handed it to Shinya! The look on his face was priceless!"

"I believe the division benefited very much from today," Manami said trying to move on to brighter topics.

"Manami…" Momo spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache," she raised a hand to her temple, she knew she had been quiet, but she had just had a lot of reflecting to do. "I-um…I should be heading to Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"Anxious much?" Ai cocked an eyebrow.

She paled visibly; she hadn't meant to be noticeable, "Well no-I only-you see, if I get done fast it's less time I have to spend with him you know…"

"Well yeah but," Ai went to take her twin by the wrists and the she whimpered in pain. Ai's guard went up, "Manami," she growled shaking her head. She knew very well what it was as she used one daily herself, "you let down the illusion kido, _now_."

It was more than easy to know when she did. The three other women were horrified. Her wrists were bandaged in what must have once been white, however blood had begun to soak through. Her temples were a ghastly site as bruising was spreading down to below both of her eyes from a matching set of holes directly set on each temple.

"I'll kill him!" Ai howled; she pulled out her sword. "That son of a bitch has no idea what's coming! Captain or not," Ai continued to rant, "Momo you take her home, I'm going to the 12th division. His balls are _mine_!"

"NO!" the screamed ripped from Manami before she could stop it and all eyes turned to her. Manami hadn't meant to, but it was painful to think of even the remote possibility Ai might hurt him. She had to rely on her lying skills again, "I asked him to. He bandaged me, really I'm fine…He was hurt too…they machine malfunctioned and in attempt to get it off of me, he hurt himself…really, please…I won't volunteer anymore, but I do owe him…"

Ai was fuming. Her sword drawn in one hand the other clenched in a fist, "why?'Nami…"

"I don't know…"she looked to the ground; what could she say?"It was dumb, I won't do it again."

Ai's jaw was still tight, "Don't hide anything else."

Though Manami found her sister's words to be more than hypocritical, she kept her mouth shut. Ai was never one to listen to reason, especially when it challenged her thoughts.

"Manami," Shizuko put a hand on her shoulder. "We care about you, if you need us…all you have to is-" Shizuko stopped short. She proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach beside Ai's feet.

"Captain!" Manami gasped leaned over her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she groaned, "I just have extreme pre-menstrual symptoms…"

"Gross," was the agreed upon reaction, which only had Shizuko laughing.

* * *

After walking Shizuko back to her home, Manami had somehow managed to get away from them quickly, though it had taken a lot of talking to keep Ai from escorting her to the 12th division. Ai was right she _was_ anxious to get to her destination. She was aching to see Mayuri again. Why, she couldn't say but she just couldn't wait to here his voice…

"Manami!" the voice had her heart speeding, but she turned slowly.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda," she tried to greet brightly.

"We need to talk," he said evenly never breaking his stride toward her.

"Well I really need to-"

"As a superior officer," he cut her off, "I order you to stop."

Her jaw fell open. Why would he do that? It seemed that he was always using the rank card against her. She just stood in place preparing for another condescending speech. But he bent down so that he was looming over her. She had never been short, however at that moment she felt tiny.

"Close your mouth," he grumbled, "It doesn't become you."

Her mouth snapped shut.

"So where is your freak faced ace?" he laughed, "I gotta say it was a jolt to see him without that mask! All those little scars…Ugh!" He cringed.

_What little scars?_ Manami thought. She hadn't remembered seeing any flaws on him. Then again she'd been so fixated on his eyes and…mouth, she hadn't cared.

"H-he's not freak faced…" she managed.

"so what you gotta crush on Captain Psycho now?" he chortled, "I bet that nail of his is just gonna-"

"Shut . Up." She spit. She wouldn't stand for that. It was her second time hearing someone bad mouthing him that day and she couldn't take it, "I have somewhere to be," she looked to the ground but her voice was bone-chilling, "so if you have nothing relevant to say, excuse me." She turned away from him and continued on her way.

When he grabbed her arm, she gasped, "Don't you ev-"

"There you are Miss Takahashi," a soft voice rang out. Nemu Kurotsuchi stepped into view, "Oh," she looked to Ōmaeda, "is there a problem?"

He released her arm with a jerk, "Naw," he mumbled before he stalked away.

Manami looked to her rescuer, "thank you…"

"No," Nemu shook her head, "thank you," she smiled. "I don't believe anyone has ever stood up for the Captain. And it was wonderful to hear it."

"Well, it wasn't really anything," Manami shook her head, "I'm not that good with the talking stuff, but I don't think Captain Kurotsuchi is bad like every body else. He's just misunderstood."

Nemu glanced to her face, "Yes…he is…"

"But I don't agree with the way he treats you," Manami touched the other woman's sleeve, "I don't care how unusual he might be he shouldn't take out so much on you."

"He's my creator," she said matter-of-factly.

Manami smiled sweetly, "Your father. Whether it is the traditional way or not, that's what he is…"

"Yes," Nemu was touched by the sentiment of the words.

"But what about you?" Manami asked truly curious, "I always hear about him, what about you?"

"Well," Nemu shrugged self-consciously, "What do you wish to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um…I don't think I've ever thought about it…yellow is bright."

"Yellow, hm…that's nice!" Manami thought it fit her. She genuinely enjoyed Nemu; she was such a different person than her father. Getting to know the lieutenant made her feel that much closer to the mystery of the man. Though the two were extremely different, Captain and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi were both intriguing to Manami. She hoped she would have the chance to get even closer to both of them.

* * *

She followed Nemu through the labyrinth of corridors to stop at a familiar door. Her heart was hammering in anticipation. When he yanked open the door it took all within her not to launch herself at him. His mask was firmly in place, but when his eyes met her it all seemed to fade away.

She was untouched…her face was clear of blemishes. Mayuri was perplexed as to her present condition. She was smiling at him too. The feeling in his gut had him off center. He looked to Nemu with annoyance; he wanted to be alone with Manami. The woman had his heart lightening, his pants tightening. Her very presence was intoxicating.

"Nemu," he barked, "Go analyze the progress of squad D. I expect a complete report on all squads in the morning."

"Yes sir," she murmured and hurried away.

Manami felt she should say something but understood she was not in the position to open her mouth. Instead she fixed her gaze on the ground and waited patiently for him to begin barking at her as well. Yesterday was gone…time to face reality…

"Manami," he spoke and lifted her chin with only a finger, "don't just stand out here. We have things to do."

"Yes sir," she replied and entered into the office.

He motioned to a chair, "you look lovely," she felt herself blush deeply, but before she could offer thanks he cut her off, "what did you do?"

"It's and illusion kido," she explained.

"Let in down," he ordered as he began to wash his hands at the sink against the wall. When he turned back and saw the bruising and dried blood, his hatred flared. However the only finger he had to point was at him self, "where did you learn that?"

"well…my sister," She told him hesitantly.

"Why does she need to know it?"

"I don't know that is any of your business…" she was barely audible.

The words had him pausing to turn to her, "Excuse me?"

"It-it's not your business," she choked slightly on the beginning.

"Manami, it is a simple question," he sighed running low on patience.

"She has a…terrible scar," there was no need to go into gruesome details.

"Like yours?" he demanded sitting in front of her. He carefully began to apply the balm to her burns.

"Well, I think hers is worse." She looked away.

"Are they from the same incident?" he quirked an eyebrow as he moved to re-bandage her wrists.

"No…same people, though…" she gave up.

"Ah…" he wiped blood from the wound he'd accidently reopened, "So these men, are they still in the ranks?"

"Yes…" she sighed, "They're in the sixth division still…"

"Names?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She shook her head.

"You don't mind that they might attempt to harm you again? You really don't value your own safety do you? Is it a death wish or-"

"Please," she said helplessly, "Stop…" she met his eyes, "Why do you wear a mask?"She lifted her free hand to his face, but he turned his head, "There's no use in that now…I've already seen you." She caught an edge under her finger and removed it. She saw the scars then. They flared out from each eye, slashed over his nose, cut across his chin, and many stitch-like scars traced over his cheeks, "Why hide your face? You tried to make me face the facts. Now it's your turn," she pulled her other hand free and lifted the both of them to his face, "is it from shame?" her thumb traced the one over his nose, "Is it because your scars make you feel mortal?" she ran a finger around his eye, "Do they bring back memories?" both thumbs met at his chin, a hair from his lips. "Do-"

"Manami," he groaned turning his head away, "you're treading on dangerous ground."

He stood and walked to metal table. She was so understanding. He longed to reach out, but he couldn't chance what she might think of him. He'd rather suffer with her an arm's reach away, than have to survive with her out of sight after she had run far from him because of the things he had done. Never had he had any qualms with the way he lived until she crash landed her way into it. She shouldn't matter, especially after only one day, but he knew it was already too late. She did…

When her hand touched his, he froze, "Please…" she begged in quiet tones, "look at me…" he did reluctantly, "I'll open up if you do…"

She was so beautiful. He ran his hand down her face, "it's not that simple."

"I know," she whispered and stepped into him, "we can go slow…"

He heard the double meaning, but he didn't want it…at least not in one way.

He lifted her face to his and took her lips with his. There was the floral mystery again. He secured her too him with an arm around the waist. Her hands ran up his back as he change d the angle of the kiss so he could delve deeper into who she was. She whimpered when his tongue entered her mouth, straining against him. The lust was there. The passion was there. The _need _was there.

He pulled away and planted a kiss to her jaw. He was damned anyway, so he had nothing to lose, "Stay here tonight…"

* * *

Uh-oh! What's gonna happen???????? Actually I'm not even sure! LOL!!! Any thoughts? Is it too early for a roll between the sheets?

AMY!!!!!!! HELP!

BTW!!!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW (again): Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zaya Ayame

sesshy13

Rushumble

Ivoryclaw

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Illegitimi

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead! (A little, but enough for a warning)**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

9. Bliss

_He was damned anyway, so he had nothing to lose, "Stay here tonight…"_

He felt Manami stiffen. When she pulled away from him his heart sank and he automatically began to build a wall to put between them. It seemed he had had something to lose…

"Captain Kurot-"

"Stop," he cut her off turning away, "I think it be best you call me Mayuri and I think I understand so save the words."

"No," she sighed taking his arm, "Please, I-I've never been with a man before…at least not that it counts…I wouldn't know what to-"

She stopped short when he turned back to her. He slid both hands up her neck as he let the wall crumble once again, "Is that what you're worried about?" he kissed her softly, "I don't give a damn about your experience." He whispered and had her shuddering, "I can fix that."

"I just…" the sentence trailed away as his tongue traced down her neck, "I just-oh gods!" her eyes crossed when his mouth latched on to suck where her neck met her shoulder. He was driving her mad! She didn't know what she could take, she pushed him back slightly, "Please, Mayuri…" saying his given name sent a chill through her, "I'm not so sure about staying the night…I'm not ready to…"

"Shh…" he placed his finger over her lips, "I know, we won't…I just think you'll be safer here," he brought his forehead to rest on hers, "with all that happened yesterday with your new captain and Ichimaru. I-"

"what?" Manami was yanked out of the haze pleasure had wrapped her in. the Captain had been fine that morning… when she remember her captain throwing up; she was pulling against him again.

"She was fine," Mayuri assured her, "both her and Momo. I don't want to chance something else happening to you…plus we have Lieutenant Ōmaeda to consider. Not to mention my bed is plenty big enough for two." He teased a kiss from her lips, "But if that makes you uncomfortable I can al-"

"No," she gasped as she took hold of his arms, "it's fine. Please, if I stay here…I wish to stay with you…"

"Good," he breathed as he swept her up into his arms. Gently he carried her from the office and through the door into his bedroom. She was so new to him. He was amazed by all that she did. At times many would have blown up in anger she either shrunk back or like the one time she had gotten upset she was reserved and cold. She was made for him, that he was sure about. Now he just had to keep a hold on her.

Careful not to be rough he laid her onto the bed. He removed his robe before lying down beside her. She smiled sweetly as she pulled on top of her for a kiss. It radiated through him like a drug. In a fit of passion he pulled the pins from her hair releasing it to rain to her waist.

"I like it better down," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Many men do…" she said softly as she thought back on her life.

He sat back on his arms to look down at her, "what do you mean?" he rolled onto his back and brought her head to his chest.

She took a deep breath and allowed herself to take in what was going on. She'd never shared the bed with a man, not even as simply as this. He was warm, so unlike what the majority of soul society viewed him as. His skin was hauntingly pale, but that made sense as to how he kept himself covered almost constantly. His chest was finely toned, not like Captain Zaraki, but the strength could be felt none the less. He fit the black satin and the relaxing scarlet walls.

"I've often been told how beautiful I am," she admitted closing her eyes, "it's weird but if a man is in close proximity they often touch my hair as they tell me…I've never had the heart to cut it off, so I pin it up…when Ai and I died before coming to soul society it was probably even worse."

"You remember that?" he questioned, but it was rhetorical. He'd heard of people that had, but he didn't. He supposed most didn't. "How did you die?"

"We were murdered," she informed him without qualms. She didn't mind if he knew anymore. She wanted to trust someone, and here he was willing to listen. His arm around her tightened and she could have wept. "It was my fault…"

"No," he ran a hand through her hair, "no one asks for that."

"I guess not," she sighed and looked up at him, "it was because of my visions…we went to school one day and the girl that sat in the desk in front of me had gone missing." She paused in remembrance, "My visions were sort of a known thing, so I often got special treatment and such…anyway, the lead investigator started to ask me questions trying to provoke a vision and one hit hard…I saw everything, the girls bike on the sidewalk, his face, the bloodied sheets, the limbs he'd buried by the river…all I could do was help them make a good picture of him and take them to the body." She took a breath to steady herself, "a week later after my mother had just served dinner, our father had died when we were a few months old, a man knocked on our door. I got the warning vision as he knocked but I couldn't stop my mom from answering the door…it was him. Noboru Ueda," she shook slightly, "that was his name…he said if I came with him there would be no problems otherwise he'd kill us all." She had to pause again, "my mom told me to go, but Ai flipped out. She said no way in hell, so my mother told him to take us both…He took us back to his home and bound my wrists and ankles telling me I could see the whole show this time. He did things to Ai I didn't know were possible, sexually I mean…but before he did anything, he'd placed thin cuts on numerous places over her body. She bled to death as she was assaulted. All thanks to these damn visions…" she was crying and it was killing him. he rolled onto his side and gathered her close, "the worst part is, he just flat out raped me," she confessed, "he didn't cut me before doing it, he didn't make me do anything to him…he said he'd take pity on my beauty and he strangled me...with my hair…"she began to sob onto him, "I never told Ai, but we never talked about it, I think she assumed he did the same things to me he did to her, but really she went through so much more than I did…and I couldn't help her…" she looked up at him, "Mayuri…we were only thirteen."

"Shhhh…" he ran a hand through her hair. His blood was boiling. How could anyone possibly do that to a child? Her mother had simply given her away as though she were nothing! Her own flesh and blood! That was just disgusting. And the man got off on children! He wanted their blood running freely. He'd be sure to look into records and find out what had happened. "You're safe now…I promise you." He kissed her head. Then moved the hair away from each temple, he was so upset with himself he could vomit, "I won't harm you again." He swore, "Can you forgive me for this?"

He was so sincere it had her eyes filling again. "I already have," she smiled and kissed him. No man had ever apologized for his ill actions toward her. When he untied her obi, she made no move to stop him, as the skin he'd already touched was tingling. She wanted to feel more. When he threw that to the ground she moved to help him take off the top of her uniform, but he took her by the elbows, so as not to hurt her wounded wrists, and pulled her arms away.

"Let me do it," he told her softly, before kissing the place between her neck and her shoulder. She sighed blissfully. She'd always been told she was beautiful, but for once she felt that way. When she was freed from the top she found her wrap constricting, but she was hesitant as to letting Mayuri see her. However, without thought he kissed the swell of her breast where it rose from her restraints. He hooked his hand under the wrapping and looked to her for consent. She nodded. He sat up and pulled her to sit in front of him. Sensuously he began to remove the wrap. She shuddered when he laid her back down, the top half of herself naked before him. Shyly she brought her arms up to cover herself, but he caught her, "please," he whispered. She timidly lowered them. He ran a hand up her side to cup a breast and her breath caught. Smiling he lay back down beside her, she was so yielding, so trusting. And with him of all people. Many feared he would slice them open, and more than likely he would, but she-one who should fear him from what he'd already put her through-ultimately trusted him.

"Will you tell me about these?" he inquired running a finger along one of the scars on her rib cage, "you said shinigami men did it…"

"Yes," she confirmed, "when Ai and I were starving from the hunger pains in the Rukongai. We ran across some men in the forest as we were scavenging…they offered to help which we thought was wonderful, but we need know that they expected things in return…" she wiped a stray tear from her face, "They held me down and made Ai go first," she hiccupped, "it always seems to go that way…they made her…they made her please them with her mouth…all the while the leader was telling her how beautiful I was and how as soon as he was done with her he was gonna…gonna 'bang' me…then she bit him." Mayuri couldn't help but feel grateful to Ai for trying to protect her, "then he…he threw his robe around her which had been placed in boiling water…she's scarred now too. From her thigh to her neck, but she covers it with her illusion kido…she was too weak to protect me…" she was starting calm down as she found that talking about it was a good outlet, "they told me if I screamed they'd cut me…so each scar is from every time I screamed…"

"Are they still in the ranks?" he demanded.

"Yes," she sighed, "all four men belong to the 6th division…"

"I see," he kissed her neck and was satisfied when she gave small moan, "names?"

"I only know the first names of two," she admitted, "but I'll never forget what they looked like."

"What are the two names you do know?" he questioned before taking her nipple into his mouth and she arched up. He might have been preoccupied, but his ears were all open.

"Yana," she was trying to concentrate, but she couldn't think straight, "and-ahhh…" he'd flicked the nipple his tongue, "Reito…Oh gods, Mayuri!" she wanted to thrash. Heat was gathering the very core of her.

She had screamed, but it was so much better than the first time he'd heard it. This was dripping with passion and pleasure. He wanted more. He thirsted for more. She was so sweet. He moved his hands down to the top of her pants, "May I?" he groaned.

"Please…" she whimpered as she placed her hands over his in encouragement. Slowly he pulled all three layers off at once. The noises he made as he uncovered her were carnal and had her quaking in anticipation. He discarded the articles of clothing immediately. He cupped her smooth mound and sent her a playful yet curious look, which had her blushing, "I-I-I just don't like the hair…it's-well-aggravating…"

"I like how it looks," his hand rubbed her salaciously, "and love how it feels…"

She moaned when his finger discovered her clit. Never had she known something that had been so wounding in her past could be so pleasurable. She could feel the juices flowing from her, as his fingers worked wonders along her opening. Her stomach muscles quivered as he flicked back over her. She wanted more. She needed more. When he let two fingers slide in she bucked. What was he doing to her?

"Mayuri!" she cried as he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. She was radiant. That was only way he felt he could justly describe her. Her hair was fanned out around her shoulder. Her body achieving that healthy glow from pleasure. And her moans were spiking off to high pitch cries as she climbed towards that ultimate apex of bliss. He wanted to watch…

Their gaze caught and held when he sat up off of her. But he never stopped the rhythmic pulse of his fingers. The heat gathering in the core of her exploded all at once. And she had no choice but to close her eyes as she let out one final cry. As she descended from the high she'd never before reached, she found herself wrapped in Mayuri's arms.

"Thank you," she gasped kissing his cheek, "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced…" when he shifted to pull her against him, she felt his hardened member against her leg, "oh, you didn't get to-" she was new at this sort of thing, but not that new…

"I'm fine," he caught her wandering hand.

"But you just gave me the most amazing things I have ever felt," she said earnestly.

"Believe me," he smiled pushing a strand of hair aside, "what you gave me was the sweetest gift I've ever received."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. Most men wanted satisfaction, but he didn't. Was he suffering for her? Why would he do such a thing? "But Mayuri, I really wouldn't feel right-"

"Manami," he shook his head, "You have done enough…I am more than satisfied…" he kissed her gently, "I told you we would take things slow, and this is plenty fast…"

Understanding he had ended the argument she snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over them. She'd never felt so secure. In his arms nothing could touch her, never again. But her thoughts hit a bump, "Mayuri…"

"Hm?" he sighed as he picked up a strand of her hair.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

He answered honestly, but carefully, "I come from the Maggot's Nest," he told her and felt her stiffen, "I suppose you've heard of it then?" she had…the place where the dangers to Soul Society were kept, "I'm seen as an all around menace-I have been known to turn my own men into bombs on occasion. While I was in there, which I was the only one kept inside of a cage mind you, I was approached by Kisuke Urahara to work under him when he first founded this little institute the 12th now serves as. He promised that I would be directly under him and if anything should happen, the division was mine…well, something happened and now here I am…"

"Oh," she murmured. She wasn't sure she wanted to push that just yet, however there was one thing she was very curious about, "how-how many women have you been with before now?"

Opening one eye he glanced down at her face to find her eyes downcast, "a few…" he could practically feel the worry emanating from her, "but those were only things to appease the curious scientist inside of me…" the moment her back went ridged he was shifting to get a better hold on her, "What's wrong, Manami?"

Her heart was pulsing with fear. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to…to settle her own curiosity "Is that why I'm here?" she was beginning to shake again, "So you can find out about my visions?" it all made sense when she thought about it, "Build up my confidence so I would trust you…" she met his eyes with a frosty look, "But why would you care for me? You turn your own men into bombs…"

"No," he was in shock, but took her face in his hands, "Manami, please…" he begged, "From the moment I met you, you intrigued me…you didn't scream when I threatened you. That drew me in, if Fon hadn't offered that I'd have asked for. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but I did my best to save you…this started from your visions, yes. There is no question there…but it's grown into more…and it is still growing." He couldn't let her get away, "when I hurt you I was so afraid I killed you. I don't know what I would have done…Manami, please…we're going somewhere…"

She was speechless. She knew they were. She'd seen the visions. But the fact that he laid it all out there and exposed himself proved everything to her. She didn't want to leave, she felt so comfortable there with him. She gave no verbal response, but merely raised her lips to his and ended that little spat. He pulled her closer and reached over her to pull the curtains closed around them, shutting them out from the rest of the world. When she cuddled up to him he could only smile…could she feel how well they fit together? Like two pieces of a puzzle…

"Goodnight Manami…" he whispered into her hair.

"Sweet dreams, Mayuri," she sighed. Neither could remember the last time they were so content.

* * *

There!!! A little for both sides of the argument! What did you think?

BTW!!!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW (again): Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The White Rose

Ivoryclaw

sesshy13

Illegitimi

Draven

Rushumble

Zaya Ayame

kudokuchan69

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

10. Complication

Waking up in the warm arms of a man was the most intoxicating feeling. Manami couldn't help her soft moan as she snuggled further into Mayuri's neck. She had no choice but to smile when his hold on her waist tightened and she felt the kiss on her head. Needing to look at him, she sat up on her elbow. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a tired yawn. Who would have thought she would ever be like this with a man?

"Good morning," she sighed.

"Same to you," he reached up to push back a strand of lavender hair that had fallen in her face. She was beaming with something that hadn't been there when he'd first met her…was that because of him?

"I probably need to go home before training this morning," she said sadly, as she laid her head back on his shoulder, "but I really don't want too…"

"I don't particularly want you to either," he moved so they better facing one another, "But you are coming right back." He ran a finger down her cheek, "Just hurry back…"

"I will," she grinned and closed her eyes, "now I just have to find my clothes."

"I'll help you," he kissed her before sitting up, "then I can walk you home."

"You will?" she questioned in surprise, "it won't bother you if someone sees us?"

"No…" he paused and faced her, "would it bother you?"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't guess it's anybody else's business is it?"

He walked to her, "Manami, if you want to go alone then I-"

"No," she didn't even attempt to hide her excitement, "I'd love for you to take me home…I just wanted to be sure you were alright with it."

He only kissed her before placing on his mask and taking her by the hand, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" she allowed him to lead her through the usually cold corridors of the 12th, but they didn't seem that way anymore. At least not as extremely.

The Seireitei was quiet. It gave her a sense of peace. Maybe there was hope that she could have a 'normal' relationship with a man. Being there with him, made it seem so simple…so possible…

When they turned a corner almost at her home a flock of birds flew out of the way, "look I even scare birds," he spoke softly with a small laugh, "Everything fears the twisted Captain Kurotsuchi."

"No," she disagreed swinging their arms. "They fear that freaky clown mask…"

"It attracted you," he sent her a toothy grin.

She let out a throaty laugh and had his blood pumping. Her laugh was enthralling…

"I could do with out the mask actually," she shrugged in a joking manner.

"You say that now…" he rolled his eyes.

Her heart sank a little when they reached her home, but she tried to keep in mind that'd she see him soon enough. She turned to face him, "Well, I suppose I'll see you later," she sighed.

"You'd better," he placed a hand under her chin, "I'm going to be running a rather lengthy experiment today, so just ask any of my men and they'll bring you to me."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding. She looked up at him from under her lashes shyly, "Would-would it be too much to ask for a k-kiss?"

His stomach twisted in pleasure. She really didn't mind that anyone could see them-if there had been anyone awake…In the simple style they seemed to have already developed, he didn't waste his breath for a verbal answer, but instead bent to grant her wish. He pulled her closer to him as the passion ignited. He wanted that kiss to last him through the few hours they would be separated. Her tongue traced his bottom lip demanding entry. He smiled as he allowed it. She had just been stuttering during her request, but here she was slowly let that hard covering slip away. Every fiber of his being was concentrated on her.

Both felt a sense of depression he pulled back. He pushed a thick strand of hair behind her ear, "Now go so you can return to me soon," he physically turned her to face the door.

"Ok," she laughed and walked inside. After sliding the door shut she rested her back against it for a solid three seconds before squealing with delight.

* * *

Manami found training to go by very smoothly. There had been no idiotic questions and that had been a plus. However maybe that was because she felt to good to let the small things get to as they usually did. She knew she was being unusually perky, but she really couldn't hold it in. She had been bubbly and always ready to help taking everything with ease…but she was also restless. She was ready to see Mayuri again…

Now she was helping her captain finish cleaning up from the days training. She could hear her sister and lieutenant Hinamori.

Momo addressed Ai, "Is everything ok?"

It was a good question, Ai had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"No," Ai sighed simply, "But if the captain would hurry up it will be…"

That was odd…what the hell was going on? Now the she thought about it both her twin and captain had been watching her a lot that day…

"Oh…" Momo murmured, "Well, since we're done here I'm going to go take these to Toshiro."

"Wait!" Shizuko called, "I want you to take Manami with you."

"What?" both girls chimed in unison. Why? It was always awkward to be a third wheel, but especially with lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya…at least she had a good excuse!

"I really need to get to the 12th-"

"Manami," Ai cut her sister off shortly, "It's just an errand. Not to mention she's your captain, not Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"I know that…" Manami said looking to the ground. Well, that was rude…something was up. She'd hurry and help Momo and return to Mayuri to gage his opinion on things. She turned her body towards Shizuko, "Yes captain, please forgive me for arguing…"

"Manami-" Shizuko went to take her hand but she pretended not to notice. Manami had already taken Momo by the hand leaving Ai and Shizuko alone.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi couldn't concentrate. He needed to see Manami. This experiment kept going wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, it was his fault. He'd get into a good working mode and the he'd catch whiff of her scent on his clothes and then he'd have to backtrack. She was driving him crazy and she wasn't even there. That was part of what dug at him the most. She wasn't there. She was off somewhere _training_. Training in preparation to purposefully put her in danger, which could possibly take her away from him. He'd just found her! He had no intentions of losing her… She'd stumbled into his life, but she wasn't stumbling out. And he'd figure out a way to keep her. He was a scientist after all…

But now he needed to work. She'd be fine for the day and he'd persuade her to stay again that night. That would ease a little of his worry. If she slept with him, he could keep her in a protective embrace through the night. She could sleep soundly and trust that no one would touch her. How many times had she lain awake in fear of what lurked in the dark? How often did- No. he'd wonder later. Right now he had a job to do dammit.

"Kurotsuchi!"

His head roared. He'd told the entire division he was busy and that he didn't want to be interrupted unless it was because they were bringing Manami to him. But that voice was not the soft one he longed to hear.

A sneer already fixed on his face; he whipped around to face the out spoken twin. "I do believe its Captain Kurotsuchi to you. And I have no business with you. Incase you didn't notice I'm in the-"

"Stay the hell away from my sister." She growled.

He put down the tool in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. _Great_. Now he had to deal with this crazy bitch…perhaps he should tell Byakuya to put a tighter leash on his ward. "I do not answer to you and neither does she. What she and I do is real-"

"No." she interrupted yet again. "You have no-"

"Ai," Shizuko cut in. "Let him talk." She looked to Captain Kurotsuchi, "What was that all about this morning? Why were you and Manami out so early?"

"It is none of your concern." His voice was chilly. He didn't mind that they had been seen together, but he would nip this in the bud before they went after Manami.

"None of my concern?" Ai gave an exasperated laugh. "She is my twin. She has been through hell and does not need you to play with her heart. You've already messed her up physically; she doesn't need anymore mental trauma. So you sick bastard, keep the hell out of her life."

"No, Ai." An ice cold voice cut in from behind her. All eyes went to Manami. His chest constricted; he wouldn't be able to shield her now…"you keep the hell out of mine and Mayuri's relationship. I have always tried my damnedest to stay out of your life and you and I both know how hard that is for me. But I try, because it's what I always believed was the right thing. However, here you are forcing your way into _my_ life. That will not work."

She was fuming with anger. She had got almost halfway there with Momo before the vision had hit. She'd seen the entrance to the 12th division, her sister holding a young man by the collar, and then she'd seen Mayuri's furious face. That was when she knew. She understood why they had been acting so funny.

"'Nami!" Ai shook her head, "He's just using you for your visions. Don't you see that?"

"He and I have already discussed these things," Manami lifted her head in defiance. She would not be talked down to. She wasn't known for her courage, but she had every intention of changing that.

"After all men have done to you, you decide to get involved with a sadist?" Ai was exasperated.

"Don't start with me," Manami was beginning to shake. How dare she! The girl lecturing her worked as whore and she was getting onto her for a romance with one man? "First of all, you do not know him at all. Secondly, I could say a thing or two about what _our_ experiences with men have done to you and Mayuri knows about my past. He knows everything…"

Ai's anger hit its peak and she boiled completely over, "Are you insane?!" she screamed, "Give him something to use against you! Manami you're only going to get hurt again! And let me ask you this: what were you doing with him this morning?"

A tear slid down Manami's cheek. _Dammit. _She didn't want to cry, but her sister was verbally displaying her worst fears. But she would tell her what had gone on. "He was walking me home," She managed through gritted teeth, "because I warmed his bed last night." She intentionally made that sound more intimate then it had been… No. it _had_ been that intimate, it had just been different than what most considered fitting the definition. But by god it had felt like she belonged with that man, in that bed and she planned to fight for it. Manami looked to Mayuri. His face was full of shock. They had interrupted his work. She wouldn't blame him if he saw her as more trouble than she was worth. Knowing that hurt more than anything she had ever endured. She could only say one thing to him, "I'm so sorry…" and with that she ran out of the room.

Mayuri didn't know what to do. Manami's eyes had displayed embarrassment, anger, fear, and pain all at once. He took a staggered step toward her. He wanted to go after her to gather close and swear to her that it would just be the two of them. They could leave the Seireitei and just go. However, when he stopped and thought, he knew that that wasn't possible. He really just wanted to take out the one that had caused all of this. As the rage over came him, he turned on Ai. But she was ready for him.

"Thanks you son of a bitch!" she roared as her hand picked up an empty beaker on the table to her right, "you just _ruined _my relationship with my sister!" she hurled the glass object at him before taking off.

Then the man turned to Shizuko, "Well, what shall you do about your third seat?" he demanded. He hoped he'd ruined the relationship and that he could have Manami all to himself.

But she only squared her shoulders, "Nothing," she stated, "You haven't given her any reason to trust you…" Shizuko sighed, "Please, don't hurt Manami…If you do, you had better have some place good to hide, because there are many that will want to skin you alive."

Before he could think of a retort, she turned and walked out. In frustration he knocked everything off of the experiment table and rapped his fists on it. He needed to go find Manami.

* * *

Manami had her destination in mind. She was moving as fast as she could to get there. She needed advice and there was only one person she wanted to even see-besides Mayuri, but that was out of the question. She needed Yumichika…she knew he wouldn't shun her for her new found lover. Sure he might have to take a few minutes to soak it in, but he would never turn her away because of it.

When the shadow loomed over her she gasped and spun to face the man behind her.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda!" she tried to smile, "you scared me…"

"I saw something pretty interesting this morning," he laughed as he stepped around her to block her way. "Can you guess what it was?"

"No and I don't wish to," she sighed and tried to make her way around him. "Please move…"

"No, I'm not done talking to you," he continuously blocked her attempts at escape, "Did that freak taste good?" he bent down next to her, "You sure were sucking some face this morning. I didn't know you were that much like your sister!"

"Shut up," she cringed at the shots he was taking. "She's a big girl and is-"

"And you're not?" he taunted, "But I bet he makes you feel like a big girl doesn't he?" he chortled as another idea hit him, "No, he's more of a dominatrix type right? That's really how you got hurt isn't it?"

The anger coiled in her belly. She wanted to talk to Yumichika. She pushed against him, but his words were breaking through.

"Or what about the legendary tongue?" he goaded, "I bet you just love it in your-"

"Shut up!" she shouted and faked a left in attempt to get past, but it did no good.

"Who's next on your freak list?" he provoked, "Captain Komamura?"

"Leave me alone," she demanded as she braced herself for one last attempt.

"What if he asks you to marry him?" her heart jumped at that. Marriage? They'd just started a relationship, "Would you bring a warped child into life? Would you risk your body to his freak seed?"

That was it. She had heard enough. Taking a deep breath she prepared to attempt to run right through him.

Mayuri was on a mission to find her. He needed to be sure she was alright. To let her know they would be okay. He was following her scent. The one that had been haunting him all day long. As the smell got stronger, the louder an obnoxious voice got. The moment he recognized it, he sped up. What the hell was Ōmaeda doing near her? Could the pig not listen?

He was a few steps from eye sight when he heard the questions he was harassing her with. He'd heard Manami's soft voice utter, "Leave me alone." The questions that followed had his blood curdling. "What if he asks you to marry him? Would you bring a warped child into life? Would you risk your body to his freak seed?" No. she would not have to deal with that. She belonged to him.

When he turned the corner, he saw Manami ricochet off of the blob that was Ōmaeda's stomach and straight into the white wall. She whimpered as she slid down the wall. He knew immediately she was in pain.

"Oh gods," Ōmaeda muttered. Just as he began to move to help her up, he was knocked off of his feet.

Manami's jaw dropped. Mayuri stood in front of her with his foot crushing Ōmaeda's wind pipe.

"I warned you, you pig," Mayuri Kurotsuchi hissed, "Now you've hurt her and I'm afraid I shall just have to kill you."

Manami's stomach pitched. Her shoulder was in pain, but she couldn't let Mayuri hurt him.

"No!" Manami shouted as the spots danced in front of her eyes, "Mayuri please!"

Manami was wracking her brain, she had to stop all of this before somebody else was injured, but no one was listening. A worrier's cry echoed around them just as Ai launched herself at the two men. Soon Manami found herself watching her sister pitted against two men that were above her rank.

"Stop this," Manami cried. "Please! I'll be fine! Somebody is going to get hurt!" a low swing from Ai had Ōmaeda taking a step back, "Ai, please! We can work this out!" Mayuri came close to slicing Ai's arm, "Mayuri! That's my sister! Please!"

Her pleas were eating at him. The only reason he wasn't calling on his zanpakuto was because he didn't know that he could risk upsetting Manami even more. But this man had hurt her and Ai had come at him. He wouldn't call out to his sword, but he wouldn't back down either.

"Stop this!" a commanding voice sounded. The blows stopped but all swords were still drawn. Shizuko stepped to stand by Manami, "Ai, lower your weapon."

"Not until they do," she argued on a shaky voice, "somebody hurt my sister…so they have to pay."

"No it was-"

"Then he's the one you're after," Mayuri inclined his head towards Ōmaeda, "But I'm afraid you'll have to get in line."

"Like hell I will," Ai scoffed and swung out at Ōmaeda all over again, but before she could call out to her zanpakuto, a large hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I believe your captain gave you orders," Kenpachi Zaraki said in a low voice. When she jerked her shoulder back he went to take a move to get her sword.

"That won't necessary," Byakuya spoke as he placed his hand over Zaraki's.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ai shouted and began to swing again. She was at a loss and ready to cut anything. "I am fucking tired of men! My body belongs to me and nobody else!"

Manami knew then that something else had happened for Ai to get so upset. She needed help…

When strong arms came around her she barely noticed. Ukitake's voice was semi comforting, but it wasn't the same protection that Mayuri gave her.

"Don't touch her," Mayuri growled as he beat Ōmaeda back with his sword. He'd seen the sickly captain of the 13th division take his woman into his arms.

"She needs medical attention!" Ukitake retorted and began to examine her.

"No," Manami fought against him. She was feeling better, but couldn't deal with anyone there. She wanted to talk to Yumichika. She was putting Mayuri through so many dilemmas… "Make them stop." The voices around her were closing in on her. Byakuya and Kenpachi were arguing.

"Please Ai!" Shizuko begged.

"Come on Ai," Renji persisted, "You're okay. It's all gonna be ok…"

She couldn't stand it anymore as soon as Ukitake let her go to intervene in between the men she pushed the nausea aside and bolted.

Mayuri growled when as he watched her run off. He wanted to run after her, but damned Ukitake stood in his way. He didn't much care when Zaraki carried Shizuko away. That was two less people in his way. Ai had hit the ground in shambles. He needed to comfort Manami. He didn't give a damn about her sister. She had caused all the problems that had put them where they were now.

Renji picked the wench up off of the ground and face his captain."I'll bring her to your home later Captain." Renji said softly.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda," Ukitake spoke bringing the focus back on the man in his way, "I suggest you get back to your division as fast as you can before you get yourself killed. Captain Kuchiki, I believe it be best that you head home as well, I shall escort Captain Kurotsuchi home as we have something to discuss. I believe what has gone on here today will be brought up again soon as a whole with all involved, but as things stand everyone needs a break."

There was nothing to answer with. Ōmaeda limped away, Ai had hit him once in the leg and he'd have to go bandage that. Having no idea what Ukitake might have to say he feigned disinterest and rolled his eyes. Then he remembered a very important issue. He stopped and called out to Byakuya and waited for him to turn around.

"I will be by to see you tomorrow there are things we must address," the head of the 12th division stated before allowing himself to be led away by Ukitake.

In pain and emotionally worn she knocked on the door of the home Yumichika and Ikkaku shared. When the door slid open and her eyes met Yumichika's she fell apart and began to bawl. He gathered her close and quickly pulled her inside.

"What wrong baby?" he cooed as he led her to sit down, "Ikkaku! Make some tea! And get me bandages!"

"I don't know what to-to do," she sobbed.

"Just start at the beginning." He said softly as he pet her hair. It irked him to see her like this. What had happened? Who did he have to kill? Then he remembered an interesting detail, "Was it that pig Ōmaeda?"

"No," she started to defend but cut herself off, "well yes…but Ai too…"

"Ai?" now he was very confused. He knew the rumors of Ai being, well lose, but would she really degrade herself with him?

"I shared a bed with Mayuri Kurotsuchi…" she said softly.

Yumichika had not expected _that. _He heard Ikkaku's sharp intake of breath from the kitchen. Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Hmmm…he had never seen that coming, but he'd have to hear about it before he judged.

"You slept with Captain Kurotsuchi? Well…"

"Well, we didn't do _that_. At least not, well…everything…"

"Aw!" he grinned, "I don't like his look, but does he make you happy?"

"Yeah," she nodded wiping her eyes, "But Ai saw us together and threatened him…" she hiccupped, "Then I went off on her and ran out and was on my way here, but Ōmaeda caught me and apparently he saw Mayuri kissing me goodbye this morning and he said such terrible things to me…" she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I tried to barrel past him, but I hit the wall and this happened…" she touched her shoulder, "Mayuri watched me get hurt and went off then Ai got involved…all three had swords drawn…Then my captain showed up, then yours, and the Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. It took Captain Ukitake to finally break everything up…" she was shaking, "I ran here, before it was over…am I a coward?"

"Aw…" he murmured, "Of course not!"

"What should I do?" she cried just as Ikkaku came in.

"Right now," Yumichika began, "you will drink tea and let me fix you up! Then you are going to take Ikkaku's bed. You need to rest and clear your head." he ordered, "We will discuss this business tomorrow."

"Thank you," she sighed, "but I'd hate to put Ik-"

"I'll be fine," Ikkaku interrupted her. "You will take my bed…"

"Knowing she really just wanted to rest she gave in, "thank you…"

* * *

OVER 4000 WORDS! Longest I've written for this story! YAY!

BTW!!!

Please check out _Majestic Harlot_! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW (again): Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luffysqueen25

sesshy13

Shortchannel4

Ivoryclaw

Illegitimi

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Rushumble

The White Rose

Zaya Ayame

kudokuchan69

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

**_*RyokoSon- My dearest editor! ^^!_****_

* * *

_**

11. Anger

I was aware that emptying the entire contents of the syringe into the IV was a bit overkill, but I couldn't help myself. I was tired and angry. Between tossing in bed and shuffling through papers, in attempt to get my mind off of Manami, I got, perhaps, an hour of sleep. Now I was trying to run experiments and my mind was still stuck her. Women were entirely too much trouble and so distracting they could ruin a man's life. Not that many considered me an actual man, but I could prove them wrong if I ever cared to.

My mind kept running over the things Ukitake had said to me the night before.

"Manami is delicate."

"She deserves a patient man."

"You could be good for each other."

Was that his way of saying he approved? Did he honestly believe I gave a damn how he felt about my relationship, or whatever it was, I had with Manami? I was more than aware she was delicate. I knew she needed and deserved a patient man that could understand what it meant to be alone, regarded as a freak for things that were sometimes beyond one's control. I could be that guy. Couldn't I? Maybe. I could sure as hell try.

Manami hadn't come back last night. She better have gotten that arm looked at. Damn it. What was I supposed to do? Go after her? I had stopped by her house after I left Ukitake's and she hadn't been there. I had no idea where else to look, so I had to worry all night as to whether or not she was ok. I could smell her on my sheets. It was pathetic perhaps, but it was a little bit of a comfort to bury my face in her scent and think of what we had shared the night before. It helped to assure me we had indeed been together. That same mysterious floral scent of her had me captivated. My mind was already planning what I would do when I got a free moment. Walk to my room and find her intoxicating aroma. So distinctly feminine. So distinctly Manami.

Hearing a moan I looked down to see blood spilling from the ear of the man I had on the table. "Shit. Well, that'll leave some lasting damage." I turned away. And washed my hands. "Nemu! Come clean this mess up! I'm going out. I want a full report on this one's condition when I return."

I barely noticed her entering the room. "Yes sir." I left without a second thought. There was an issue that needed to be addressed and it was going to be addressed and taken care of if I had to kill someone.

I fully believe I sulked the entire way to the fifth division. My mind on one thing only. I was bound and determined to put this away. I wasn't sure that I would be able to control myself once I got a look at the men that had scarred Manami's perfect skin. Entering the building I knew held Byakuya's office, I didn't so much as spare his lieutenant a glance, but went straight to knock his office door.

"Yes?" his voice sound through the door. I entered and noticed him stiffen when our eyes met. He looked much more than just displeased to see me. I knew he was thinking back on the day before and I couldn't help but wonder what he thought about the events."Captain Kurotsuchi, please sit."

"Yesterday was absolutely ridiculous." I spoke out; I was going to tell him exactly what I thought. "Your ward caused many problems." The glance he shot me was one that had my eyebrows going up. He was protective of that little whore? That could turn out to be more than interesting. However, I had bigger fish to fry at that moment."But that's not why I am here; I'm looking for four of your men. Two of which are named Yana and Reito."

Confusion showed on his face, but he seemed to take it in stride. "The names of the other two?"

"I have no idea, but they are more than likely always together. Sound familiar?"

He seemed to be thinking hard about something like he was trying to solve some type of puzzle, "Maybe. Why?"

My eyes narrowed. This was something Manami had trusted me with. I wasn't going to ruin that trust just to appease my anger. "I won't tell you that, but understand that I will not leave here until I have spoken with them."

"That is a bold statement." I heard the barely masked anger, could see it in his eyes. I was in just the type of mood that if he wished to argue, I just might placate him. "But Reito and Yana are about to leave on a routine patrol of the Rukongai and I don't really have time to-"

Damn it. Well, it could have been worse. They could already be in the Rukongai. "Actually this involves that group and the Rukongai. In the long run, it would be better for many if you brought them here. Now."

He leaned forward. I was expecting him to threaten me to tell me but he never spoke. What was he thinking? He was trying to solve why I was there. What I could possibly want with his men. I wasn't going to budge. Perhaps he would be smart enough to infer what was going on when I faced the worms that had hurt Manami.

"Fine." He finally spoke before calling for his lieutenant.

"Yes Captain?" he asked sticking his head in. I to hold myself back from making a smart comment about how he already knew what his captain wanted, as his ear had pressed against the door.

"Bring me the group we had in here yesterday. All four of them."

"Yes sir." He was gone in a flash.

We fell into silence then. I was beginning to get anxious about having to sit in the same room as those low lives. I noticed Byakuya's thoughts drift somewhere else. He was staring out the window and his posture was lax, well lax for a person like him. Something told me he was thinking of Ai and for some reason it made me sick. Why was it that Ai had a man with as much culture and refinement as Byakuya Kuchiki stuck on her, but Manami just got me? Well, she also had Ukitake. I couldn't forget that. He had said so last night. My thoughts had me on edge and I couldn't deal with that. Not when I was about to deal with something so volatile. I decided to distract myself.

"Daydreaming?" It dragged him back to reality. I saw the annoyance on his face, but it was exactly what I had planned. A distraction.

"No," he answered. It was a little entertaining to watch him attempt to mask his annoyance. "Just considering what you could possibly want with four men from my squad."

When I shook my head he raised a brow.

"It's not my place to release details, but I'm sure you're smart enough to infer." I gave him a hint. I knew it had be obvious there was something between Manami and me.

He was unable to mask his curiosity then. "It's my squad."

"The information I have is enough to make it business of all the Seireitei." And I was going to.

I noticed the knock at the door had him grinding his teeth. "Come in." As they filed in I had to physically hold myself back from making all the things I wished to do to those men reality. "Sit." Byakuya ordered. "It seems that Captain Kurotsuchi has something to say to all of you…"

I stood, knowing how important it was to make myself above them in everyway possible so that they understood who was in charge. I noticed the blonde looked highly annoyed.

Counting to keep myself calm, I decided to test the waters. "I have been enlightened, as of late, about the activities the four of you like to partake in when you are on patrol."

I noticed the shock and recognition register in the eyes of all them. However, blonde seemed to cover his faster.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned inclining his head.

I narrowed my eyes and decided to cut right to the chase."If I ever hear of you taking advantage of your place again, all four of you will end up as insects on my lab table. You have no right to take advantage of a woman. If she doesn't want your hands on her then they shouldn't be on her."

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed." The blonde's face showed nothing. He must have been Reito, as the others kept glancing at him as if to gauge his reaction.

"Be that as it may, this accusation will not be taken lightly. Until it is looked into completely, you will all be on duty around here. If any one of you so much as looks at someone the wrong way, you'll all be behind bars. Am I understood?" It was quite something to see the great Byakuya Kuchiki barely able to get a hold on his anger. When they all mumbled a 'yes sir' he spit, "Get out. Lieutenant Abarai, find replacements for the Rukongai patrol." A faint 'yes sir' drifted in from the other room as the men shuffled out. Anger boiled under the surface of his composed face. I wanted to see him crack. I wanted to know just how deeply his feelings ran for Ai. Would that be disgustingly poetic? The lowly whore and the noble. He glared at me. "I'll be in touch with you."

Having nothing else to say, I simply nodded and stood. What I had set out to do there was done. Now I just had to sit and wait for justice to come. That would prove challenging. As a scientist, I knew the importance of patience; how much could ride on just waiting for results to come. However, in this situation, I wanted immediate satisfaction. I wanted to see those imbeciles burn for the things they had done to Manami.

Stepping out into the streets of the Seireitei, my new mission came to the forefront of my mind. Locate Manami. I hadn't so much as gotten a message of where she was and that made it even worse. If I only knew where she was I would have less cause to worry, but after yesterday's events for all I knew she was dead.

So, first I would stop by her house. I went straight there, the only thing I had on my mind was her. What would I do if something had happened? Would I be able to just go back to the way things had been before her? I had to change my track of mind and began to go over lists in my head. Lists of anything and everything, I just had to get my mind off of her.

I knocked on her door. No answer. I had to make myself swallow the lump that formed in my throat. She was home…Where the hell else would she be? I tried opening the door and it wouldn't budge. At least she locked her doors…

I had another option. Shizuko Fon. Those two had seemed to grow close. Maybe she was there. I made it to her home in under a minute. I needed to find Manami. Just see her face. I rapped on the newest captain's door. When the tiny lieutenant of the 11th division answered I wasn't that surprised.

"Is Manami here?" I tried my best to keep my voice calm.

"Nope! Just me and Shizzy!" she chirped, "Beauty is great friends with featherhead! Go check there!"

Everything stopped. Would she have stayed with another man???**_

* * *

_**

Wow………………………………………

I know it took me FOREVER to update, but hey! Sometime life makes things difficult………

**ALSO: I have an announcement**

**I am pregnant!**

……so updating could be crazy for a while……

BTW!!!

Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story with Byakuya!

OR

Take a look-see and Tainted Innocence! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW (again): Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kvaes Varetnai

KurandRobgirl

Myrna13

Sweet Cherry Cutie

cheeky half-demon

Animelover210

LovingBlackParadise

wolviegurl

brainfear

FitsofRage

Black Firelight

HunterJumperLuvr

Sscomplexe

PandoraNC

Shortchannel4

Zaya Ayame

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

Rushumble

My Ashland

taylorxtorniquet

Fallen19

Ivoryclaw

Illegitimi

kudokuchan69

For your reviews!

**_-Fallon-_**


End file.
